When Worlds Collide
by mileyworld
Summary: With broken hearts and paper flowers, her first love helped her bloom and yet losing him is making her wilt. Will he be there to help pick up all the pieces, after everything they went through that summer? NILEY, of course! Read and review x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So the plot is sort of similar to The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks, which by the way is probably the best book EVER written. So amazing, I definately recommend! There is an amazing, really unexpected twist at the end that had me in tears for chapters and chapters. Can not waiiit for the film now :D But please leave reviews? Pluuus characters second names are Stewart, Gray blah blah blahhh ... **

**Chapter 1**

_I'm in love with a girl I hate  
she enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me  
I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic  
I'd trade in a second.  
**- She's A Lady, Forever The Sickest Kids**_

A jerk of the car torn her out of her dreams and the bright sunlight shone directly into her eyes causing her to squint slightly. A loud snore came from the front of the car telling her that her older brother, Jackson, was still asleep and a heavy sleeper. She had to remember that, it might come in use one day. She pushed herself up and tied her hair back into a loose ponytail. Trees upon trees quickly passed her as the car raced through the countryside. Her head fell against the cool glass and her thoughts drifted away. She watched the scenery pass without thinking. It was just her alone with the world. Nothing to come inbetween and mess everything up. No one was trying to mess up her life, trying to control her every move like her father was doing every second of the day. Like now, they were on their way to Nashville for the entire summer.

Robbie heard his teenage daughter awake and stole a quick glance at her. He saw her staring out the window looking so lost and so fragile. He was determined to get his old daughter back and he was going to do whatever it took. He was going to take her back to his old hometown for the entire summer and was going to try a different approach to parenting. A more laid back approach. He hoped everything this summer would change. Everyone had been telling him that it was just a phase everyone teenage goes through, but he knew it wasn't every teenage considering his oldest son never once rebelled against him. Yeah it might just be a phase but what scared him was what if she never grew out of it?

Miley let out a loud sigh and turned towards her father.

"Are we almost there?" She moaned.

"Almost." He smiled.

She rolled her sparkling blue eyes and began to pick at her black nail polish. "You know I don't see the point in this trip." She mumbled, but he heard. He always heard.

"Why can't we go on a normal holiday like everyone else?"

"This is a normal holiday."

"No it's not!" Her voice was raised and her arms were folded tightly across her chest. "A normal holiday is to an exotic island or country and for only a couple of weeks and not the entire summer holiday!"

"Do you mind? Some people are trying to sleep." Groaned a sleeping Jackson.

"Well sor-ray Sleeping Beauty." She said sarcastically. "I just don't get why you're trying to ruin my life!" She yelled at her father.

"No one is trying to ruin your life Miles." He laughed but she shrugged him off and focused her vision on outside.

The car pulled into the driveway and Jackson lept out of the car and ran upto the house like a child running through to see what Santa had left on Christmas morning.

"Idiot." She mumbled under her breath. She stepped outside the car and slammed the door shut. Her feet stayed on the spot and she stared at the house. Well it has character, she thought.

"Come on Miles." Her father yelled from the porch but Miley shook her head and walked off. "Where are you going?" He yelled.

"A walk." She replied simply.

"Don't be too late." And a roll of the eyes was the response he didn't catch.

Miley walked out of the driveway and down the little dirt track. Her black jeans clung to her legs as the temperature rose by the seconds. Her feet began to heat up inside her black ankle boots and she was beginning to feel a little thankful about wearing a little white vest top. She continued down the road and tried to ignore the sweltering heat that felt oddly different to the heat back in LA. Cheers and voices were heard in the distance and she began to make her way into that direction.

Finally she reached the beach where all the noises had been heard. She walked along the pier, watching the families who were sunbathing or paddling in the sea. She took a step onto the beach and her boots sunk into the soft sand. She approached a large group of people all around her age. They were all engrossed in the football game taking place before their eyes. Miley watched the crowd and most of them were blonde haired, bikini wearing girls who all seemed to be interested in one thing - the players. Or more like a certain player. Miley's eyes followed everyone elses onto this 'hottie.' Sure he was alright, cute almost but not her type. She knew his kind and she knew he obviously cared a lot about his appearance and really she didn't find that attractive at all. She understood why most of the girls were mesmerized by him with his short, brown unkempt hair that lay in little perfect curls and those eyes sure were dreamy, but do you really want to date someone who spends more time infront of the mirror than you? Miley couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic they all were for drooling over him. He was the perfect guy with the perfect life - the looks, popularity and obviously the perfect, beautiful girlfriend. It was always the same, no matter where you went. All the pretty people know each other and all the populars date each other. It's like high school code. His eyes wandered over to the crowd and everyone squealed, well everyone except Miley. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. His gaze caught hers and he gave her a small confusing yet friendly smile and in return she gave him a cold hearted look. He turned away oddly impressed by her. Miley shook her head and walked away from the game.

He stared at the girl who stood out in the crowd. She wasn't like the other girls around here. She looked odd as she stood beside all the blonde rich girls. She dressed how _she_ wanted to dress, not like how the magazines told her to dress – unique and so strange. He gave her a small smile as she stood looking almost unimpressed, unlike all the others squealing, and yet all she could do was give him the hard shoulder. The cold look ran through him and if it had been any other girl he would of turned right away yet there was something about her. He wanted more. She wasn't playing any game, she didn't even like him which made him in a strange way want her; need her. He was attracted to her, she didn't make his heart do flips, she was just intriguing and he wanted to know more about this girl.

A rock overlooking the ocean supported Miley as she watched the sun slowly set. She brought her knees up to her chest and held them tightly. Most of the people, or populars, from the game were still there and Miley could still see and hear them laughing and squealing in their own little perfect and imaginary lives. Typical, it was those people she despised. The people who got everything they wanted in life. They didn't have to work hard for anything they just had to run to daddy. Two girls approached Miley with their fake smiles plastered on their fake appearances but they were ignored and after some while they gave up and walked off throwing a 'Freak' in Mileys direction.

At some time after midnight Miley walked through the door and into the house for the first time. Her father sat in the living room and she was ready for a fight.

"Hi," he said smiling at her. "Where were you?"

"None of your buisness. I'm going to bed." And she walked off expecting him to call her back but he didn't. Then she expected him to come after her but he didn't. He sat in the living room and after a couple of minutes headed for his bed. Miley sat on her bed, confused. What was up with him? He always made a deal about her coming in hours after her curfew, or not telling him exactly where she was and who she was with. Never once did he not put up a fight.

She lay in bed and wished she was back home with her friends instead of being in this place where she was alone and didn't fit in. This was going to be the longest summer of her life. Summers were always the time where new adventures were to be made. You were meant to let lose, go out, have fun. Make memories with your friends that you'll remember for a lifetime. But here she was. Stuck in a strange place with strange surroundings and strange people, all alone. What adventure would she have here?

She turned over on her side and closed her eyes. Sleep found her easily as the day had been a long one and tomorrow would come quicker than she expected with yet another long, lonely day in store. This was just the beginning.

**Reviews, please :) ? Follow me on twitter /loveloveloveXO  
THANKKKIES :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes the plot for chapter 1 was similar to The Last Song but the story isn't going to be the same. I'm not going to have what happens between her and her 'friends' and what happens at the end of the book. I don't wanna say and ruin it for others what happens in the book. Reviews, please :) ?**

**Follow me on twitter … /loveloveloveXO **

**Chapter 2**

_I can't erase the times that you hurt me and put tears on my face  
And even now while I hate you it pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

**Broken Hearted Girl, Beyonce**

She flicked over another page of her book as the waves crashed against the rocks. She sat on the beach in short denim shorts and a white tank top. Her hair hung in long, loose, natural curls while her black converses sat at the side of her and her toes sunk into the warm sand. Her eyes ran over every word quickly and soon enough she slammed the book shut. Her mind was too far away to be able to concentrate on anything. There was one thing in particular that was bugging her – her father.

His reactions last night and this morning didn't only startle her, but Jackson too. Miley began to wonder if this was the first time her and her brother had ever agreed on anything, but once again that thought evaporated quickly. Never once had she gotten away with being hours over her curfew. There was always an argument; always raised voices, shouting and screaming and every time the family grew a little further apart. As she sat overlooking the ocean she realised just how broken the family really was. She couldn't have a civil conversation with her father or brother. But a broken family can never be repaired, can they?

Hours passed and Miley hadn't moved from her spot on the beach. She had sat there watching the water with her book in her hand. Her stomach growled loudly and she began to wonder why she had stormed out the house before eating. She slipped her feet into her shoes and stood up, brushing the sand off herself and began to make her way home. Slowly she trudged along the dirt track praying no one was in. She just wasn't in the mood to see anyone, but her stomach was screaming for food and she simply couldn't ignore it any longer.

Soft voices were heard as Miley walked into the house. She threw her book onto the table that stood beside the door and quietly made her way to the kitchen, trying not to get caught.

"Miles, is that you?" Her father yelled.

Damn. Not quiet enough.

"Yeah I'm just getting food." She called back.

"Once you've had something come through here please. There's someone I want you to meet."

No. "Sure." She replied rolling her eyes and sighing slightly.

Miley sat at the kitchen table and flicked through a magazine.

"Are you finished yet Miley?" Her father yelled.

"Nope, not yet." She replied as she turned the page of the magazine. "Not until whoever you want me to meet is gone." She whispered to herself. As she turned over another page there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." She yelled standing up and making her way to the front door.

Standing before her stood a dark haired girl wearing black shorts, gladiator sandals and a baggy shirt with some band she had never heard of before.

"Uh hi." Miley said placing her hands on her hips.

"Is my dad here?" She asked in a sweet southern accent.

"Yeah I think so, come in." Miley led the girl through to her father and his guest who were sitting laughing and reminiscing on their past together.

"Uh dad." Miley said interrupting their conversation and pointing towards the girl.

"Robbie this is my daughter Demi."

" Hi Demi," Robbie and Demi's father exchanged a glance before Demi's father spoke up again.

"Demi why don't you show Miley around?" He suggested.

"Oh well uhh – " Demi stuttered awkwardly.

"Oh no that's okay. I'm fine." Miley laughed.

"No, Demi take her around." He insisted.

Miley groaned as she was pushed out the front door by her laughing father. The girls walked side by side in an awkward silence.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Demi asked.

"Yeah sure." Miley replied and the conversation was dead.

They silently reached the beach, silently found a spot and silently took a seat beside each other. Miley racked her brain for any type of conversation. The silence was killing her.

"If you don't mind me asking but why are you here? You really don't seem to look like you're enjoying yourself." Demi asked and turned to face me.

"Dad's idea," Miley sighed. "I don't want to be here. I mean don't get me wrong it is a beautiful place it's just I'd rather spend my summer with all my friends back home rather than here alone."

"Well if you ever want to hang out together I just live next door and I'll be happy to spend the day with you," Demi smiled.

"Thanks," Miley smiled back and then they both engrossed themselves into a conversation filled with questions and answers about each others lives.

Not far from them a group of teenagers lay sunbathing. Nick sat watching the girls up front, or one girl in particular. It was the girl who he had seen at the game. He was so intrigued and studied every movement she made closely. He couldn't say he was attracted to her, he couldn't say he didn't like it. His feelings for her were unusual, totally out of the ordinary. He had never been like this before, unsure whether or not he liked her or not. She was pretty, no doubt about it but not his type. She was unique in some way. Everything about her was unique – the way her hair lay, the way she laughed, the way she dressed and the way she acted. It wasn't an act or a disguise. Or maybe it was? She was so strange, so incomparable, almost special. She wasn't afraid to dress how _she _wanted to. She wasn't afraid to let her real beauty out without hiding it beneath the make up. The sweet sound of her laughter made his mouth form a small smile absentmindly.

"Yo Nick," Joe called, waving his hand infront of a hypnotised Nick. "Bro what's wrong?"

"Oh uh nothing. I just don't feel like me right now, a bit tired I think from yesterdays game." He said shaking his head.

"So what's happened between you and Selena? Lily told me she wouldn't leave her room this morning and she was a huge mess. Did you's fight or something?"

"Yeah we uh kinda broke up," Nick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he stared at his older brother.

"But why? You's were so perfect together."

"I don't know, I mean we got on but I didn't feel anything for her but can we just forget it. I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now." Nick glanced towards this girl and watched her throw her head back in laughter and walked of, following his brother.

"Oh no," Demi moaned as she checked her watch. "I have to go home. Are you coming?" She asked as she stood up.

"I'm just gonna stay here for a while. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah and thanks for today. I had fun."

"Yeah me too. Bye." Miley said smiling as Demi walked off home.

Miley looked up at the stars and smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all? She now at least had someone to spend the days with.

The stars shone brightly onto Miley and tears sprung to her eyes as she remember what her father told her one night just after her mother had died, _"when the stars are shining brightly down on you just remember it's your momma telling you she loves you and reminding you that you are never alone." _

"I love you too momma," she whispered as the tears slowly fell down her pale appearance. "I miss you so much."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly as the tears fell faster. She couldn't help but think everything would be different, better even if her mother was still here. Maybe the family would be fine? Maybe her life would be normal? Maybe she wouldn't be in so much trouble and maybe she wouldn't be causing trouble?

She stood up and began to make her way back home. Home to where two people loved her so much yet she was always pushing the boundaries and seeing how strong their love for her was. But one day it would eventually ** b r e a k.**

**Reviews, pretty please :) I like to hear what y'all think. **

**PEACEE xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_We had a love that no one else could touch  
And I thank god that you loved me back then  
You were my world, you were my life, my best friend_

**One More Second Chance, Beach Girl5**

"I'm going out," Miley declared as she pushed herself up out of her seat and away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Jackson asked looking up at her and stuffing another piece of bacon into his mouth.

Miley screwed her face up in disgust. "It's none of your business."

"Will you be back for lunch or dinner?" Robbie asked as he pivoted around to face his daughter.

"Don't know." She shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms.

"Any idea where you are going?"

"No." And she turned on her heel and stormed out the house.

"Dad you can't keep letting her get away with talking to you like that?" Jackson said in a surprising and caring tone.

"Just give her time," he replied. "Just give her time."

She sat on the beach with her legs crossed and her flip flops lay in front of her. She was so confused as to why her father was acting like this and why he wasn't making a scene. Why he was letting her get away with coming home so late and letting her get away with treating him like crap. She didn't know at this moment why she was praying for a fight but she knew there had to be a good reason, there had to be right? What if she didn't have a reason? What if she just enjoyed fighting with her dad? That'd make her a pretty indecent human being.

Nick stepped out from the small shop and into the bright sunlight. He scratched the back of his neck as his eyes quickly scanned the unusually quiet beach for someone he knew. That's when he saw her sitting alone. He slowly made his way over to her with no reason at all. His footsteps quickened as he got closer and he took a seat beside her. He sat and watched her for a moment and saw her glance towards him from the corner of her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Nick."

She stood up and faced him, watching as he stood too. "Hi Nick."

He laughed slightly and shook his head, "Usually when someone tells them your name the other person does the same."

"Well I'm not like most people," she said, placing her hands upon her hips. "What do you really want?"

"A guy can't come up to a girl and talk to her without having a reason?"

Miley stood and watched him.

"I just thought I'd be nice and give you some company." He smiled slightly and for the first time Miley felt tongue tied.

"Well I don't need company," she snapped back before walking away.

"Hey you didn't tell me your name," he yelled after her and she stopped to face him again.

"No I didn't." And she walked off leaving Nick impressed.

"Hey Miley I've been looking around for you," Demi said as she took a seat in the booth opposite Miley. The two girls sat secluded from the rest of the noisy yet cozy diner that stood on the pier.

"Hey I was going to come in for you but it was still quite early," Miley explained in apology.

"It's fine. So have you been up to much this morning?"

"I was sitting on the beach but then this guy came and started talking to me so I just came in here." Miley looked out the window and watched people walking past the window.

"What guy?"

"Nick?" Miley shrugged and turned back to face Demi who sat in shock. "Do you know him?"

"Nick as in Nick Gray?"

"I don't know, curly hair and – " But she was stopped by Demi.

"Wow yeah that's him, but that's really weird though."

"How?" Miley asked leaning her elbows on the table and using her hands to support her head.

"Usually he only talks to them," she said nodding her head towards the group of teenagers who sat all huddled around one table. Every now and then they'd suddenly burst out into a loud laughing strike before quieting down a little. "And no one else." She ended.

Just then the door to the diner opened and Nick strolled in so perfectly and Miley found her self gazing at him as he walked over to their table. He gave her a slight smile before heading over to his friends and taking a seat down beside them. Miley could feel her cheeks slightly burn and she quickly buried her head causing Demi to laugh.

"Can we just go?" Miley hissed and a laughing Demi agreed and the two walked out of the diner together.

"Dude are you okay?" Joe asked his little brother who seemed 'out there.'

"What?" Nick said shaking his head and looking at him. "Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"What was that all about?" Joe whispered knowing Nick wouldn't want anyone else to listen or find out.

"What?"

"The smiling at her. Who is she?"

"Oh her, she's just no one."

"You like her," Joe said a little too loud and everyone turned to stare at the two brothers.

"No I don't," Nick hissed under his breath as everyone began to engross back into their conversations that had been interrupted.

"Yes you do."

"I don't and will you just shut up, please?"

Miley slammed the front door shut and a small vibration was sent through the house.

"Hi darling," her father said as she walked past him.

"What is your problem?" She asked. Her voice was high, loud and demanding and she placed her hands firmly on her small hips and stood with a purpose, glaring her father down.

"Nothing," was his simple reply that frustrated her. "So what did you do today?" He stared at his daughter in shock at how much she had grown up. She wasn't his little girl anymore, just his rebellious teenager who was convinced everyone was out to ruin her life.

"It's none of your buisness."

"Were you with Demi?"

"Maybe." Her lips were pouted and her eyes were begging for a fight. She wanted to hear him yell at her and scream until his voice was hoarse. She wanted to be convinced that her daddy was still in there and he hadn't been replaced, she wanted him to tell her that wherever she went she was always at home – no matter how many miles away they were from home.

She lay in the dark afraid and missing home more than ever. Everything and everyone was different here and she didn't like it. It was like a separate world. Even her family was changing and fitting into this new worlds environment. She wanted them to remind her that home was never too far away, and the thing that reminded her our home was fighting as it was all she ever done in her home these days. She suddenly felt completely isolated and alone. She was miles and miles away from home, from safety and from her life. Never had she felt this vulnerable, weak and lost before. She was eased into a comforting, gentle sleep which reassured her everything was ok – for now.

--

**Reviews please? I'll upload chapter 4 faster if you do .. I've already written it ;) And I've got a few ideas of what is going to happen in it :) **

**PEACE xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Well stop and erase_

_Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile of your know it all face_

_Laugh while you can, yeah live it up_

_And read my lips, the joke is on you._

**- Stop and Erase, Selena Gomez & The Scene**

It was Mileys third day of living in this 'Paradise'. The sun was shining brighter than it had ever shone. The temperature increased dramatically by the hour. Miley was seated on the top porch step, chipping her black nail polish. Her plans to spend the day with Demi were brought to a halt when the clock that hung over the fireplace reminded her that she was probably still asleep. Not everyone was up rising with the farmers – just her.

She sat there not moving, just thinking. She twisted her hands that were sitting in her lap. The sound of the birds in the trees communicating with each other filled the air.

Love ran through her mind. A familiar song sang to her by an unknown individual, but one day they'd met. They were going to fall madly in love and live happily ever after. But then again she was old fashioned when it came to love. Fairytales, Prince Charmings and happily ever afters were what she believed in. Of course she never told anyone. She didn't believe in small romances or one night stands. It had to mean something or it was a waste of time, a waste of hugs, a waste of kisses and a waste of heart. She grew up knowing true love really did exist and she had witnessed it every day of her life until that tragic accident that snatched her fathers true love away.

A car drove up and stopped in the driveway. Miley looked over curiously to see who it was, knowing it wouldn't be her father or brother. Her hands dropped to either side of her body as she watched the figure step out of the car. Realisation sunk in as he got closer and she stood up, folding her arms sharply across her chest.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She said in a cold, harsh tone.

"Do you live here?" He asked looking around before situating his eyes back to her.

"You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine," he replied as he placed his hands into the depths of his pockets.

"But I asked first."

"And I asked second," he said teasing her, a slight smile appearing on his face. Miley stood watching him, her lips pouted. She was almost impressed; no one had ever spoken to her like that.

"So, do you live here?" He repeated when a moment of silence had passed between them.

"What does it matter?"

He had to admit there was something different about her. Something special and original. Something rare.

"Just wondering."

"What are you doing here?" She tried again with her voice in a more friendly and inviting tone.

"I got a call to pick up a guitar." He stepped up onto the first step.

"You play guitar? She asked as a small smile brightened up her face. Guitar was a secret passion of hers and never had she met a guy like Nick who played.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Do you?"

She rolled her eyes – typical. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Nick laughed slightly. A small soft laugh that made her smile absentmindly, making her feel warm inside.

"Why do you want it then?" She said quickly, trying to distract herself.

"I work at a guitar shop."

Miley went to respond but was interrupted by her father who stepped out onto the porch to join them and in his hand he held the guitar Nick had come to collect.

"I thought I heard voices," he said smiling at his daughter who just shook her head. "Are you here for the guitar?" He said turning to look at Nick.

"Yes sir."

Robby met him half way and after they exchanged handshakes handed him the guitar. Once Nick had made sure he was back inside the house he turned to face Miley.

"I still don't know your name."

"No," she smiled. "You don't."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Miley," and she turned on her heel and made her way back to the house.

"Shall I be seeing you again soon?" He called out.

"We'll just have to see. Bye Nick." She said in a sweet melodic voice.

As the sun slowly set Miley sat on the beach watching the pinks, reds and oranges beautifully reflect of the water of the sea. A small breeze blew over against her bare arms and legs and she pulled her knees closer to her chest and began to hug them tightly. Small footsteps approached her but she didn't flinch. She never gave any indication that she knew she wasn't alone anymore as the familiar figure took a seat beside her. He kept his distance and crossed his legs and never once did he look at her, his eyes were fixated on the beautiful scene that was appearing in front of him.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered. She didn't say a word but he knew she agreed as he caught her lips slowly form a smile from the corner of his eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her voice was quiet, sweet and soft. It took him by surprise to hear such a sensitive side of her.

"I was walking by and saw you here and thought I'd join you. You don't mind do you?"

Miley paused to consider her answer and for a minute Nick thought she was going to say no but she surprised him again by saying a gentle "yes."

He smiled to himself knowing she was certainly something. She was stubborn yet there was a soft and gentle side to her. It was intriguing. He had never met a girl who was so surprising. Selena was never like that. She was always so easy to read and never spotanous.

"Miley," Nick whispered aloud.

"Yeah?" She said turning towards him. Her eyes shone brightly and he was lost.

"I like it. It's pretty, so original and beautiful. Just like the girl who belongs to it."

A giggle escaped her rose coloured lips. A sweet melody to his ears.

"Are you hitting on me?" She said in a sarcastic, stern voice. He shook his head innocently that lead to another sweet laugh.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"A romantic walk or just a walk?"

"Just a walk."

Miley stood up as did Nick and they began to make their way down the beach. They kept their distance, scared to get too close. A comfortable silence filled the air between them.

They reached Mileys front door and stood under the moonlight.

"Goodnight Miley," Nick smiled walking off.

"Goodnight." She began to make her way up to her front door when she heard Nick call her name and she pivoted round to face his ghostly shadow in the distance.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He called.

"Goodbye Nick," She laughed, shaking her head and entered her house with a smile on her face.

"Miley," her father yelled as she closed the front door. His daughter appeared at the living room door, happiness danced within her eyes and he smiled before glancing at the clock that read 11pm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Goodnight."

She lay in the darkness beaming. Suddenly the dark didn't seem so scary because she knew that the light would be shining in less than a few hours. Bringing a new day, a new adventure, new emotions and new memories. She felt a strange, odd yet comforting fluttering sensation in her stomach. She knew it was stupid to act this way over a guy she had just met, but she couldn't help it. Dream somehow managed to find her which only ended in disappointment as for once real life was much better than her dreams.

--

**Reviewssss :) ? **

**Twitter: /laurenwatsonxo **

**PEACE xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _**Nothing. Not the song, or anything :(**_

**Chapter 5**

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?  
__And all the reasons that make loving you so easy,  
__The kiss that makes it hard to breathe, the way you know just want I mean.  
- _**I Just Can't Live a Lie, Carrie Underwood**

Confusion was a word that best described Miley's state of mind. Giddy, overwhelmed, affection, fearful, startled – leading to confusion. She wanted to back off, leave these unfamiliar feelings alone but something inside her was driving her to challenge them – something very strong. It was taking over her every actions, her every thought and she couldn't control it. It was pressuring her to take a chance, to seize onto the feelings and turn them into an adventure.

The sun rose exquisitely that morning, slowly and delicately. The birds sang soft melodies of love in the dew kissed air and a small, cool breeze ran through the town. The pinks, reds and oranges that illuminated the sky could make any person, moral or immoral; sit back and thank God for creating such a breathtaking and inspiring scene. It could change someone into becoming a better person, make them realise that there is so much more to life.

On the deserted beach sat a radiant individual pondering about love, life and people. It had always fascinated her – the way the human brain works, the way people treat each other. Human emotions had always had an impact on her. She was always intrigued by the way humanity treated and spoke to each other. Some with respect and others arrogance. With passion and trust; with hatred and disgust. She despised when she witnessed couples throwing hateful messages towards each other, even though she knew she was the same: an impulsive, stubborn teenager who always sulked off in a mood if she didn't get her way. She knew she had to change, yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't help but think could he help her change her ways and see the light?

Miley stuck her head out the car window as it sped down the dirt track. The wind blew through her hair and a healthy smile grew upon her face. An innocent laugh escaped her rose coloured lips and Nick shook his head, smiling at her childish antics. She brought her head back into the car and rolled the window up and turned to face him, her hair windswept and contentment sparkled within her blue eyes that Nick couldn't help but get lost in whenever he gazed into them.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her voice was soothing and calm. A sweet smile appeared on her sweet face.

"You'll see, it's a surprise," he teased and laughed as she rolled her eyes and sank down into the seat, her arms folding across her chest. "You're not going in a mood, are you?" Nick pretended to act shocked as Miley just groaned.

"No."

"Really? It seems like it my dear."

"I'm not; you just won't tell me where we're going. I don't like surprises."

"Then you're not going to like me," he replied as he turned the corner and pulled up to an abandoned house. Miley sat back up in her seat and studied her surroundings. The car came to a halt and Nick stepped out the car. Miley froze in her seat, trying to make sense of her current situation. The car door opened and Nick offered his hand out to her, Miley willing took it and began to take slow, steady steps towards the deserted house. His hand was soft and delicate and slipped perfectly into hers. She forced back a smile, knowing it would show her emotions and feelings towards him too clearly and it was too risky – considering she didn't even know what they meant. Her pulse was thudding loudly in her ears and soon her heart began to quake. It was a strange, overpowering feeling that flooded throughout her body. It made her feel that they were connecting, but it frightened her. She didn't want to like him – he was rich and vain and definitely not the type of guys she was in to.

"Where are we?" She asked her voice low and shaky. They were approaching the house quicker and soon his hand fell out of hers.

"My favourite place to come to when I need time to think or be alone." His eyes were fixated upon the wreck, but it was beautiful in its own way. Miley smiled knowing exactly what he meant and this seemed like the perfect place to hide away from the rest of the world. "Do you want to go in?" He asked in a quiet tone as he slowly turned to face her. She smiled towards him and nodded her head and began to follow after him into the house.

Cosy was the word to describe what it was like inside. It was friendly and inviting, with an old couch in perched against the back wall of the room and a table sitting a few feet in front of it. Miley was taken by surprise when Nick flicked on a light and he just shrugged his shoulders at her response to an abandoned house having electrical lighting.

"My father bought it for me," was his simple reply. "Do you like it?"

Miley sat on the couch and crossed her legs, looking around her and then placing her eyes on Nick who stood at the door way.

"Yeah, I do."

Nick walked over and took a seat beside her. An awkward silence passed between them and they sat taking in each others appearances: it was as if the world had stopped just for them to take in each other.

"You have really pretty eyes." It was no more than a gentle whisper, but it touched her heart.

Her head turned away in shyness and Nick was awed by her sudden outburst. It was a side of her he never thought existed and it never seemed to impress him. These multiple sides that suddenly appeared and disappeared in the blink of an eye made him more eager to learn more about her. There was no denying she was different and original from other girls, especially Selena. Seeing her turn back to face him, her cheeks still slightly flushed made him realise he wanted her to know his secret, his passion. He stood up and walked out of the house, startling Miley. Her eyes stayed focused on the door, scanning for his arrival again. He appeared, allowing her to relax, with a guitar in his hand. She glared at him curiously and he just laughed as he took a seat beside her.

"You do play!" She exclaimed and gave him one of her playful pouts.

"I never said I didn't," he pointed out and she just shrugged.

"Well are you going to play?" Miley asked as he just sat there looking at her with the guitar sitting on his lap, teasing her.

"If you answer one question first."

"Shoot."

"Do you play?"

Miley sat quiet for a couple of moments, considering her answer before replying with an honest yes.

As soon as he strummed the first chord Miley was hypnotised, watching him watch her as he played away. His fingers gracefully moved from chord to chord and she smiled showing him she was amazed. Then he began to sing …

Her heart leapt and tears began to gather in her eyes as an unexpected voice flooded out of his lips. It was so unique and almost heaven like. His eyes slid shut as did Miley's as she took care in listening closely to the lyrics.

"_Pick up all your tears throw 'em in your back seat, leave without a second glace. Some how I'm to blame for this never ending racetrack you call life …"_

She was mesmerized. A single tear slowly rolled down her cheek and she softly brushed it away with the back of her hand. Her eyes opened and watched him in amazement.

"_Turn right into my arms, turn right you won't be alone, you might fall off this track sometimes, hope to see you on the finish line …"_

Miley began to wonder if she had judged him wrong. Maybe he wasn't like other guys after all. Maybe he wasn't like all the other stereotypical rich guys – he could be the exception.

"_Driving all your friends at a speed they cannot follow, soon you will be on your own, somehow I'm to blame for this never ending race track you call life so turn right into my arms, turn right you wont be alone, you might fall off this track sometimes hope to see you on the finish line … "_

The melody flowed right through her and a small fluttering sensation began in her stomach, slowly reaching her heart.

"_I did all I could and I gave everything, but you had to go your way and that road was not for me so turn right into my arms, turn right you wont be alone, you might fall off this track sometimes, hope to see you on the finish line."_

And as he played that final chord Miley was suddenly brought back down harshly onto reality. Had she been right? Did she misjudge him?

"Wow. I didn't know you could play like that." Her face still expressed her shock and he just laughed.

"Do you want to play?" He asked, handing the guitar over to her.

"No!" She exclaimed shaking her head roughly causing another laugh to escape Nick's mouth.

The two teenagers sat on the old couch facing each other, joking and teasing. Nick suddenly became quiet and began to glance around the room causing Miley to look cautiously around the room too, following his eye sight with a slight delayed reaction. He then turned to face her, his face lit up by an idea. Miley looked at him suspiciously and afraid to ask what he was thinking.

"I have an idea," he said. "This place needs decorating; the walls need something on them to make them more homely. Do you want to help me decorate the place?"

"Sure, what like paint and posters?"

"Well yeah, and put like – "but he suddenly stopped mid-sentence and changed the subject. "Do you like flowers?"

Miley was bewildered and giggled. "Yeah, I love them. My mum used to buy them everyday for me but – " Her eyes grew sad and isolated and Nick reached out and comfortly rubbed the top of her arm causing a small smile to appear.

"What happened to her?" He asked in a trusting and lulling voice and Miley began to feel herself tell him what happened, shocking herself. She had never told someone what had happened to her beloved mother.

"She died when I was 12, car accident one Christmas." And that was all she had to say. Nick had got the picture and slid closer to Miley and embraced her in a friendly hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as one hand began to slowly rub her waist while the other drew concentric circles on her back. Tingles began to race up and down her spine and Miley quickly stood up declaring she had to go home. Nick nodded and without saying a word lead her out and into his car.

The conversation in the car on the ride home was restricted. It managed to give Nick to stop, rewind, press play and just recall on the current situation. He had never put so much trust into one girl, especially a girl he didn't even like – he didn't like her in the way, did he? No he couldn't, she wasn't his type. But then again what was his type? The only other girl he had dated was Selena and that definitely wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want a girl who depended on him, who didn't see him as a friend and a boyfriend, who didn't care about his money and who didn't spend too long making sure she looked perfect. Miley was spontaneous and had a great sense of humour. She was also yet so stubborn and opinionated. And then Nick had seen a yet another side to her: a shy and broken side. She was so curiously fascinating and yet he wanted more. He wanted to see her in every possible way, see how many sides she had. See what else she was hiding beneath her.

They reached Miley's house and it surprised Nick when she didn't get out of the car but turn to face him. A smile grew on her face as she looked into his chocolate brown orbs.

"Can I see you later?" She asked in a fragile tone. Nick studied her face, trying to comprehend what she was thinking but she gave any no indications of feeling or thinking anything. Her face remained in such a neutral expression leading to Nick having to give up.

"Yeah of course, do you just want to meet me on the beach later then?" He suggested.

"Will you come by here? Maybe we could go back to that house and decorate it, like you suggested," she paused. "If you want to," She added quickly.

"Yeah of course. I'll come by later."

Miley smiled and stepped out of the car and into the bright, hot sunlight and made her way up to the house, aware of the fact that Nicks eyes had remained up her physique until it disappeared into the depths of her house.

--

**Reviews, please :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Follow me on twitter ... /laurenwatsonxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** You guys seriously need to read The Picture of Dorian Gray – Oscar Wilde. It was the best piece of English literature I've ever read and possibly one of my favourite books.

**Chapter 6**

_His glass falls  
Breaks into a thousand pieces  
spilling out all he's tried to hide  
"I only wanted to be strong, to be brave  
but it's driven everyone away"  
- _**Aimless, Bethany Dillon**

"_I've been him, and I've been her." _Miley thought as she sat on a rock watching everyone pass by. The isolated people: the ones who feel so _aimless._ The people who aren't really sure where they belong in society, who don't really have a place they call home. They hide all their emotions inside and wear a perfect mask: a mask no one can see through. But Miley saw through their masks, she was always able to read people. That is until she met Nick. He was the one person she couldn't read, couldn't quite figure out.

* * *

The two brothers were sitting in Nick's room. Nick sat on his bed with his laptop perched upon his lap and his older, and might be add annoying, brother sat on the end of his bed throwing multiple questions his way. Where have you been these days? What's happening between you and Selena? Are you's getting back together? Why are people saying they're seeing you with that new girl? She isn't your type, why are hanging out with her? But he ignored them all and continued to stare at the screen.

"Nick, answer."

"Just leave me." Nick shut the laptop down with a force and placed it on the night stand. "Get out of my room and stop pestering me with questions that don't involve you."

Joe stood up and placed both hands above his head and backed away slowly, "Sorry bro, just give me some details. Do you like her?"

"No," he paused. "Yes." He stopped again to consider this answer too. "No, I mean yes. No wait – oh I don't know." His hand rubbed the back of his neck. It had become a habit, rubbing his neck whenever he felt nervous or shy or was in a really awkward situation.

"But what about Selena?" Joe dug his hands into his pockets.

After a moment of silence Nick answered. "It's over; I don't feel anything towards her anymore. I want something different, something unique."

"Or rather _someone_ unique?"

Nick smiled to himself and nodded gently. "I'm going out." He said grabbing his phone and jumping off the bed and running out his room, down the stairs and into his car.

* * *

_"You, who know all the secrets of life, tell me how to charm Sibyl Vane to love me! I want to make Romeo jealous, I want the dead lovers of the world to hear our laughter, and grow sad. I want a breath of our passion to stir their dust into consciousness, to wake their ashes into pain. My God, Harry, how I worship her!" _Miley was abruptly dragged out of this world she had managed to escape to whenever she read as her father called her name. She threw down her book and followed the sound of her fathers voice all the way to the front door where Nick stood with his hands in his pockets, looking even more handsome than usual.

"Can I go out?" She asked, her eyes interlocked with Nicks.

"Yeah," her father replied slowly and curiously. "Don't be too late."

"I won't," she called as she made her way down the porch steps and towards his car.

He opened the car door for her and stood back as she entered a slight smile lingered upon her sweet face and he shut in gently before making his way round to the driver's door. Robby stood watching this innocent act from the front door, he stood there proudly and didn't realise the smile that grew on his face knowing this was the start of a beautiful relationship: one that would blossom into something perfect.

"Hi," Miley said as they drove down the familiar track. She turned her head to face him and she watched him concentrate on the road ahead.

"Hi." Apart from those two words the car ride was silent and comforting. It was one of the great things Nick loved about spending time with her. She didn't always have to talk, she could be content just sitting there quietly and it was enjoyable just being in each others presence. Unlike Selena who always had to have some conversation going, and usually it was one Nick didn't want to hear or talk about. She would talk non stop until they had to say their goodbyes – one of Nicks favourite words, which was quite upsetting, but after dating Selena for three years he was sick of any conversation, any form of communication unless it was saying goodbye because then he'd finally be alone and finally be able to unwind and just think.

If it was possible this place was looking more beautiful every time they arrived. The sun shone through a chink in the trees, reflecting off every window of the house. The trees seemed to be growing taller with every minute and leaves fell graciously towards the ground. The couple entered the isolated house together and Miley smiled at the memories that were stuck forever upon the walls - paper flowers of every colour that would live for all eternity.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Nick asked as the pair sat facing each other on the couch, playing 20 questions.

"Read and write songs," she answered truthfully. If it had been anyone else she would of made something up, but she felt like she could trust him. Nick sat forward a little, suddenly interested and some what shocked at the last answer she had given. He didn't know where to begin – the music or the books. He stared at this girl in total and utter shock. At a first glance she didn't seem the kind of girl who enjoyed reading or the kind of girl who was into music. Infact just by looking at her it was hard to tell what kind of person she was. She hid the true Miley so deeply within that when she was revealed it was a shock to everyone around.

"You write songs?" He asked, staring at her intensely.

"Yeah."

"What about?"

Miley paused for a moment, considering if she should tell him; if she could trust him enough to tell him. She had never told anyone she wrote songs, or even played guitar and piano – not even her best friends back in LA and here she was, sitting with this boy she barely knew, telling him all her hidden secrets and pleasures. What the heck was she doing? This wasn't the Miley she knew, but she couldn't help wonder if maybe this was the real Miley? She had been lost for so many years maybe, just maybe he was bringing back the old Miley.

Something in his eyes told her she could trust him, there was something hidden beneath those chocolate brown eyes and she put her faith in it. "Life, people, love: the usual."

"Personal experiences then?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She stopped. "Do you write songs?"

"Yeah. Life, people, love: the usual." He echoed. Miley rolled her sparkling blue eyes and a slight laugh escaped from her lips. "So do I get to hear a Miley original?" He asked.

"I don't know, it depends," she said. Her eyebrows were raised and her head slightly tilted in a teasing sort of way.

"On what?" He queried. She just shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "Tease."

"And what are you gonna do?"

But Nick knew just what to do and without warning he moved closer towards her.

"This." He whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

Mileys heart went into frenzy as his lips crashed against hers. It was scary, odd, unexpected and yet so natural. Her hands wrapped round his neck and her fingers were tangled beneath his curls, his hands squeezed her hips slightly. He could feel her smile into the kiss and he pulled her closer and closer until finally their bodies were touching. She pulled away and stared at him in confusion. She didn't let go and neither did he. The two teenagers sat there, not moving, not talking – just thinking. Miley slowly rested her head upon his shoulder and slid her eyes shut, smiling.

* * *

Selena lay on the beach, the bring sun kissing her golden skin. Everything seemed so surreal to her these days. Her life had changed within a blink of an eye; in fact everyone had changed within a blink of an eye. When school had finished she thought that this summer was going to be the best yet, and that idea had vanished. It was turning out to be the worst and the most confusing. Everyone was acting differently and she couldn't help but think it was all due to him. Before summer everything was perfect, they were perfect. He was her true love, or at least she thought he was. Now she wasn't so sure, but she was sure she needed to get him back but she wasn't sure why. Joe was refusing to tell her where he was off to these days, who he was hanging about with, but she had a pretty good idea: the new girl. It was humiliating at the least. The most popular guy running about with a nobody, but she couldn't do anything sitting here feeling sorry for herself. She was going to fight and win him back for this 'new girl' wasn't good enough for her Nick.

She wasn't sure why she turned around, considering laughter catching her ear from every direction but it was a different laugh, a Nick kind of laugh. She knew that laugh, for it was the laugh that she once used, but she had lost it when she lost him. Her head turned around and she saw him, or rather _them._ That was when she saw the unexpected and her mouth fell open and she pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head. His hand was tightly entwined around hers and they were walking down the beach slowly, talking and laughing – acting like a couple. But they weren't. They couldn't. They had only known each other for a day, and Nick wasn't the type of guy to break up with a girl and then date another at the click of a finger. But then again was he? Selena had been his first and only girlfriend. Maybe it was possible, but Selena knew one thing. She was going to have to confront them. Find out the gossip and set the record straight. She stood up, grabbed her bag and flip flops and made her way over to the new _couple._

"Hi Nicky," she squealed running over to him and throwing her arms round his neck. Nick released his hand from a confused Miley and unwrapped Selena's arms from his neck. He stepped a little back and pulled Miley close to him. Miley stood awkwardly, staring at the pair and was made to feel worse as Nick wrapped his arm around her waist. Selena's sight went from staring at Nick to glaring at Miley.

"I'm Miley," she said with a smile and Selena just hissed at her and turned to face Nick.

"Where have you been? I've missed you these days."

Miley knew it was wrong to judge a person but there was something about Selena that made her an instant dislike. Maybe it was the way she teased and flirted with Nick, or the way she glared at Miley, but there was something wrong about her; something that warned Miley to be careful and steer clear.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?" The innocent act wasn't fooling Miley.

"Where have you been? I've missed you these days?" He repeated. "We broke up and I think that means we don't see each other again. Doesn't it?" Miley had to laugh at that. Apparently the 'innocent act' wasn't fooling him either.

"But I still love you." She batted those evil, devil eyes towards his way. Trying to charm him, but unfortunately she had managed lose her only talent.

Nick looked at her in a sympathetic way, but it was quickly changed when he grabbed Mileys hand. "Well great, let's go."

And he began to walk quickly past Selena. Miley had to run to keep up and when she finally caught up with him she let go of his hand.

"That's your ex?" She asked as they made their way back to her house at a sped Miley never knew a human being could walk at.

"Yeah, why?" His speech was as fast as his legs and it took a few moments for Miley to realise what he had said.

"Nothing, just you never told me."

They had reached Miley's house and Nick stared at Miley, using eyes she had never seen him use before to glare her down.

"Well you've not told me about the guys you've dated." It was snappy and in a cold tone.

"I was just saying," she said and turned on her heel and made her way to her front door. "No need to go all attitude on me."

Nick just turned around and stormed away from her house, leaving Miley utterly confused.

* * *

"You know what," Selena said and Harper rolled her eyes, knowing that she was bringing up the same topic again. "He's not getting away with this. I'm getting him back."

"Just leave it, it's done." At first Harper had agreed with her, but now she was sick of it. It was Nick's decision, why couldn't Selena just leave it? What's done was done. They were in the past and there's no point going back into the past when you had the future to look forward to – no one knew what was coming and that made it more exciting.

"Harper!" Selena exclaimed, shocked that her best friend was sticking up for Nick and 'her'.

"What? Just leave them, he's moved on. Why can't you?"

Selena sunk further into her seat and crossed her arms. "Because I love him."

"Do you really? Or do you just want him so she can't?" Harper stood up. "I have to go, call me later Selena."

"Bye," Selena said, waving at her best friend.

She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table. "I'm getting him back, and no one will be able to stop me." She whispered to herself, before standing up and leaving the diner to produce a plan; a plan that will get her back the popular guy and to break the new girl.

--

**Reviews ?**

**Also, for everyone who has volunteered to be a Scavenger Hunt judge (I love you!) the videos will be up on youtube, or should be this Sunday :) But I'll post a chapter with all the details when they're up. **

**Follow me on twitter? Pretty please, and also review :) **

**/laurenwatsonxo …. Peacee xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, I'm pleased to say my story Before The Storm passed for English :D Yay, can you please read and review? Thank you. Also help me and zoe-jordan find out who the winner is for the Scavenger Hunt we did, thank you. Also keep reading and reviewing ….**

**Tweet? : ****/laurenwatsonxo**

**Chapter 7**

_I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up_

_I feel so lonely by myself_

_Is this the way it feels when you're in love?_

_Or is this something else?_

**Obsessed, Miley Cyrus**

"Tell me everything," Demi exclaimed, her eyes big in excitement and she breathed heavily as if she was gasping for air, and Miley's gossip would cure her. The two girls sat on Miley's bedroom floor surrounded by magazines, make up and junk food – a typical girl's night in. Miley rolled her blue orbs as she turned the page of the magazine.

"I already told you," she moaned as she continued to read the magazine. Demi just stared at her, appalled at how casual she was acting about the current situation. Miley glanced up and shook her head, laughing at her. She should be an actress, she thought. "We kissed. That is all." And she dropped her eyes back to her magazine.

"That's all?" Demi folded her arms and pouted her lips. "Come on Miley, you're acting as if this isn't a big deal."

"And that's the thing, its not."

"But it is," Demi moaned, sounding like a stroppy child wanting the toy in the shop which she can't have.

Minutes passed between the friends before Demi quietly spoke up again.

"Do you like him?"

Miley threw the magazine to the floor and turned to face her, considering for a moment how to answer.

"I don't know." Her voice was quiet and soft and she was very unsure. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. "He's just different. He makes me feel – " But she wasn't sure how that sentence should end.

"Special?" Demi finished and Miley turned her head away and nodded in embarrassment. Miley was embraced in a friendly hug and she began to continue.

"He's not like how I expected and he treats me differently from every other boy I know. He listens to me and I really trust him," She turned to face Demi. "When I'm with him I can be myself without worrying about him judging me and he knows all my secrets. Secrets I'd never tell anyone and when I'm sitting there telling him all I can think is 'why am I telling him? Why am I telling these secrets to a complete stranger?' But its weird because I know at the end of the day, no matter what happens, he'll never tell a soul." She smiled gently as he came to her Memory. "And he's into everything I'm into, it's weird. I never thought I'd ever find a guy like him and here I am."

The two girls adjusted their seating arrangements so they were now sat facing each other with their legs crossed. As Miley pulled her hair into a high ponytail she couldn't help but wish he was here with her. She had went through the whole day just waiting to see him and play the new song she had wrote, but she had promises to keep to Demi and so it would just have to wait until tomorrow. She had a lot of things to say, and of them was an apology for the whole 'Selena' thing. It was none of her business and he was right, she hadn't mentioned anything about her ex-boyfriends.

"I think you like him," Demi stated in a teasing yet serious tone and Miley just shook her head, laughing in defence.

"No, we're just friends."

"Who have feelings for each other?" Demi raised her eyebrows as Miley shook her head and grabbed a handful of sweets. "So are you seeing him tomorrow?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she answered with a sweet, "Yes."

The girls sat on the floor for two more hours as they discussed friends, family and boys. Robby walked past the room and smiled as he heard the sweet laughter escape from his daughters lips and felt contented that for once in years she had finally managed to feel happy with her life. He was pleased that she was once again smiling and laughing and just enjoying being a teenager. He had put all his faith in her, knowing that her beautiful smile and laugh wasn't lost and now he knew it wasn't a waste. It was all worthwhile. Hopefully it would be here to stay and it wouldn't be lost again when she lost her heart, again.

They lay on the floor, clutching their aching sides from the laughter. Miley enjoyed the feeling, no matter how much her stomach or jaw ached, it was a good feeling. She never laughed like this back home, in fact she never really had a friend like Demi back home; a friend who was willing to have a sleepover and just act goofy. Usually she would spend the night comforting her friends, who had been drunk the night before and done something stupid with some guy she didn't know. Never did her sleepovers begin, end or even consist with slightest bit of laughter. It was good, it was different and it was what Miley had always secretly prayed for.

A rock being thrown at Miley's bedroom window caused the laughing girls to sit up abruptly and stare at the window in shock. Another rock hit the window and Demi, who was closet to the window, jumped up and huddled behind Miley. Miley couldn't help but think that if this wasn't such a scary and real experience she would have burst into laughter right there and then at Demi's face and at the sped she moved from her seat. There was another rock flung before Demi pushed Miley up to see what was going on.

Miley was slowly making her way over to the window when she heard someone whisper her name from the other side of the window. She threw back the curtains and opened the window as wide as it would go and standing there stood Nick.

"What are you doing here?" Miley hissed out the window as Nick dropped the handful of pebbles he had in his grip.

"I wanted to see you."

Miley smiled at him as Demi 'awed' in the background. But the smile quickly vanished as she knew he couldn't stay, she _had_ promised to spend all day and night with Demi and there was no way her dad would let Nick into her room; even if Demi was there.

"You have to go, sorry."

"Miley," Demi hissed from behind and Miley turned round to face her. "Go for a while, I'll cover for you if your dad comes in."

"But – "

"GO! I mean how often does a guy come to your window, throbbing pebbles and saying he wanted to see you?"

And Miley ran over and hugged her before throwing on a hooded jumper over her pyjamas and slipping her feet into her uggs. Nick came closer to her window, his arms out and ready to catch her. Miley threw her legs over the window and jumped, landing in Nicks arms. She looked back up to the window.

"Keep the window open, I'll be back soon." She whispered up to Demi who just nodded and waved the couple off.

The cold air nipped her bare skin and she began to regret wearing shorts. She pulled the sleeves down over her hands and folded her arms as they walked side by side down to the beach. Neither of them said anything, being together was just enough. They reached the deserted beach and together took a seat, side by side on the sand. Miley watched the stars reflect off the water and smiled, knowing her mother was watching her and smiling down proudly. Her father always told her that if the stars were shining then so was her mother. They were her guidance and she always felt lonely and terrified the nights they didn't shine because who was there to tell her life would get better?

Another gust of wind brushed past them and Miley pulled her knees up to her chest and put up her hood, trying to warm up her body. Nick turned to face her and noticed her shivering and subconsciously moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Do you want to go back?" Nick asked as she shuddered beneath him.

"No, I'll be fine."

Miley moved closer to Nick's body for warmth, but she had to admit it did feel nice.

"I want to apologise for before," he began. "I'm sorry I stormed off and kinda shouted at you."

"Its fine and you're right, I haven't told you about the guys I dated and it's none of my business."

They sat in silence, in each others arms, protecting one another from the harsh cold. Hours went past and they didn't move from the spot on the beach. The time they spent together really got Miley thinking. Were they a couple? And were they ever going to be? And then it slipped.

"What's happening with us?" She breathed out into the cold midnight air. The moonlight reflected off Nicks face, but she didn't dare look up. She was scared in case it gave a small indication of his answer, and she didn't know if she was ready for it. After minutes of an unbearable, awkward silence passed by them Miley began to regret saying it, but she had always been like that: blurting out the unwanted.

Nick sat with this girl who had met not only a week ago in his arms, asking what was happening between them and the truth was he didn't know. He didn't even know if he liked her in that way, he was too confused to even consider it, but of course he had considered it. In fact he had considered it many times, without even knowing. He had often lain in bed, thinking of what would happen if they became a couple and usually this ended in a smile and a dream. She was different and that was something. She didn't judge him and he trusted her, more than he trusted himself! She could make him laugh more than he had ever laughed before and there was something about her smile and beauty that could make his heart flutter until he was sure it had flew away into the heavens. Then he began to ponder why he had shown up at her house, throwing pebbles at her window and asking her to see him in the middle of the night and why she had agreed. Why she didn't pull away when they kissed and why she was now snuggling tightly into his chest?

Miley began to grow tension beneath him.

"I don't know," he replied softly and she finally relaxed. "What do you want to happen?"

Miley shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

They were quiet again as they began to deeply think about each other. Why did being a teenager have to be so complicated? It was true; neither of them had ever felt this way about anyone ever before. But what did that mean? How were they to know, they were both only sixteen. And then what happened if they tried it, just to see if these feelings they had were true, and it didn't work out? Neither of them wanted to lose each other. They had never felt so close to another human being and neither of them had ever trusted someone just like they trusted each other. It would be a great loss, and would it really be worth it?

It was coming, she knew it was coming and yet she couldn't help it. She didn't even know why she was saying this, she didn't even know if it was true but it happened. Just like vomit, it escaped from those lips like poison. This was it; this was going to break them and what they had. Why did she have to be such a blabbermouth?

"Nick, I-I … "

--

**Uh oh, spaghetti-oh. Anyone wanting to help us find a winner for our scavenger hunt, prettttttty please? We need yo' help.**

**PEACE xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHHH! I WENT TO MY FIRST JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT ON WEDENSDAY IN NEWCASTLE :D It was awesome! We managed to sneac front row, but got kicked out and Joe read my friends banner and kinda laughed at mine and we ended up on the big screen TWICE! Uh, best night ever! Anyone else go ?**

**Anyway … heres the chapterrr …**

**Chapter 8**

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
when we're on the phone and without a warning  
I realise your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_  
**- Jump Then Fall, Taylor Swift**

A million different thoughts ran through his head as she looked at him in an altered way. It was unusual. He had never seen that look dance within those sparkling blue orbs. Now they just stared right through him, scared.

"Nick I-I-" The words stuttered out of his pale rose coloured lips. She took a deep breath and turned away, shaking her head.

"What?" His voice was barely audible.

"It doesn't matter." Her head was bowed down, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Nick slid his finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up slowly and carefully. She was forced to meet those deadly chocolate brown eyes. A single tear slipped down her pale cheeks and her eyes were begging him to understand, begging him to feel the way she felt.

"But it does," he whispered as he softly caressed her cheek.

"I have to go," she pushed away from him and began to make her way off the beach and back home. She had left Nick sitting on the beach with her heart.

Miley sat under her bedroom window, not wanting to face Demi just yet. The tears silently rolled down her cheeks in pain. She didn't like him, so why was she about to tell him she did? Or did she like him? It was all just so confusing. Even if she did like him and told him, what were the chances of him feeling the same way back? And what if it screwed everything up between them? Maybe, for now, she should just keep her mouth shut. It would be the best, for both of them. But she couldn't just ignore her heart like that, even if her head was telling her it was the right thing to do. So now she had to choose between her heart and her head? And it was the most dangerous decision any human being would ever have to make.

All her life she had lived it following her head, knowing it was the smartest way to live life. Yet the truth was she was just too scared to listen to her heart and had managed to block it out of her mind. But now, it was louder than ever, echoing within her. His name had managed to break down the walls she had built up around her heart and was now taking over her body. He was everywhere. She just couldn't escape and it was freaking her out. With every second of the day he was captivating her more and more. It was unreal and unbelievably intimidating.

She wiped away the last of her tears and pushed herself of the ground. She pulled herself up onto the window and fell, creating a small thudding sound. She was surprised that, apart from her fall, the room was silent. There was no Demi in her face, questioning her about every single detail that happened. Miley glanced over to her bed and saw Demi in a deep sleep. A slight giggle escaped her lips as she shut her window and turned off the light. Lying on the floor, she had never felt more awake. Frightened to go to sleep she counted the minutes. This was insane. She couldn't even sleep without fearing that he would be there. She was going to turn crazy if this carried on. Miley rolled onto her side. Her eyes began to slowly droop, but she was resistant to falling asleep. Trying to fight sleep was making her exhausted and eventually it was inevitable. Sleep had finally won.

The beach was deserted. It was only her and that figure in the distance, taking small steps towards her. Closer and closer they came until they were finally no longer just a black silhouette. It was him. Her heart began to pick up speed, and fast. He was only a matter of feet away. Her hands were trembling, yet she held her head up high and made her way towards him. He was getting closer to her: another step and another. Finally they came to a halt; their faces only centimetres apart. Miley's body began to shake, was it because she was nervous or excited? Like it made a difference anyway. Nicks hands reached out towards Mileys waist, and if it was possible, he pulled her closer to him. Their bodies touching, his warm breath stunning her into silence as it hit her face. Automatically her hands placed themselves upon his shoulders and once again he held her closer to him, afraid to let her go and lose her. His forehead fell lightly against hers, their noses rubbed off each other softly. His lips were centimetres away from hers and ever so slowly they were getting closer and closer until finally they –

"MILEY!" Demi yelled, shaking her roughly and dragging her abruptly out of her odd to say the least dream. Miley gave Demi the glare of Death before rolling onto her stomach and burying her head deeply into her pillow. A small grunt was her warning to Demi to just leave her alone, but it was ignored.

"Tell me EVERYTHING," she said shaking her more. Damn this girl never gave up. How could someone have so much energy day AND night? Was it possible for someone to be so hyped up all day? Was it even normal? Miley knew she wouldn't give up until she new all the 'juicy' details of last night. She rolled back onto her back and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes roughly, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight seeping through the window and running her hands through her matted hair.

"So what happened? Did you's kiss? Did he ask you out? Where did you's go? Why were you's away for so long?" Demi gushed out all at once and it was a few seconds before Miley managed to generate all the questions and come up with answers.

"We just walked around and went to the beach and talked." It really was that simple. Wasn't it? Of course not, life was never simple. It was something Miley had learned over the past couple of years.

Demi didn't look too impressed as she sat in silence. Her mouth was slightly ajar, but she quickly closed it ready to respond but she was for once speechless. Hallelujah, Miley thought.

"That's all? Nothing happened?" Demi whispered, breaking through the tense silence and Miley just nodded.

Something had happened last night, something unexplainable. The beach, the dream – it was all too confusing. Was there more than friendship there? But the way their bodies fitted perfectly together in that dream, it just had to mean something. And then what if it didn't? What if everything they had worked for – the friendship, the trust – what if all that disappeared? Then what would happen? Who would be the one to run to for help? Who would be there? Sure family and friends, they were always there but there was something else in their friendship, something particular and special. It was unique and difficult to find, and yet it had been found. It had been found by the person who had never, not once, in their life expected to find it. Were they ready to let it go just to see if a romance was what their heart was telling them? Were they really that stupid to find out as well? But then again, they were always one to take risks. Maybe this was one risk that he just had to take.

Selena sat in the little diner alone. She watched people pass by and wondered how it ended up like this. Spending summer with no boyfriend, it was the first time in three years she had to spend a holiday single. Now she could have any guy she wanted and she didn't have to be in secret about making out with another guy, yet it just didn't feel right. When she had Nick he was twisted right around her finger and it was all the fun in being in a relationship, but now she had no one to run after her, doing the stupidest things just to keep her happy. She was glad she was now free to be with any guy and do whatever she wants without having to keep it a secret, she did enjoy that. But afterwards that was all they wanted, they didn't want to run after her and keep her happy and amused. They just left her. Then she saw him. And he was alone. It was her moment. She threw money onto the table and ran out of the diner, chasing after him and calling his name.

His head was down, his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans and his legs were moving fast. He wasn't ready to see anyone, except Miley. There were things to say, things to do and nothing was going to get in his way to see her. But then again Selena wasn't nothing, she was less than nothing and also the only person to intervene in his plans. Her voice got closer as she yelled his name and his feet began to move faster, he was close to breaking into a run. That would lose her, but eventually she would give up running after him because after all she hated getting all sweaty and sticky. But she didn't give up and Nick felt her hand on his shoulder. It wasn't the same as Miley's hands upon his last night in that dream … He had to talk to her about that dream. Selena's hand got tighter and tighter until he finally pivoted round to face her.

"Hey Nicky," she said in a smile, placing her hands upon his chest like she always did when they were dating. Quite frankly it annoyed the hell out of them when they were dating, now it was just as irritating. He grabbed her hands and threw them down to her sides.

"What?" He said his voice cold and rushed.

"I just thought I'd say hey, I haven't seen you in a while. You don't come out anymore."

"I have more important things to do." He didn't care if he was being rude; he just wanted to get away from her.

"Well why don't you just come out tonight and see everyone? I mean _no one_ sees you these days. You're always hanging out with _her_."

"Her name is Miley and Selena you don't choose who I see and who I don't see. I'm not coming out tonight, ok?" He turned around and began to make his way to Miley's house.

She had to improvise, and quick. What the hell would she say? What would make him come back?

"She doesn't like you in that way." She yelled after him. Nick abruptly stopped and she continued to spill out the lies. It just seemed so easy now she had begun. "I heard her tell Demi this morning in the diner that she doesn't like you in that way."

_Just ignore her, she is making it up, _he thought. But he couldn't, that voice inside his head wasn't loud enough and Selena was. He turned round to face her.

"What?" He whispered as she made her way over to him.

"I'm sorry, Nick I just don't want you getting hurt. I still like you and why spend so much time falling for her when she won't ever feel the same way back? I heard her tell Demi she liked some guy back home." Selena rubbed his shoulder in a comforting, yet evil way.

"You're making this up." He could see right through her. He had been cheated by her lies before, it wasn't going to happen again.

"I'm not, honestly. I'm so sorry." Her eyes were filled with sympathy, but it was all fake. Just like her. But there was something in the tone of her voice and it was the look within her eyes that dragged Nick into her never ending lies. He was trapped.

His hands ran awkwardly through his curls and tears burned in his tear ducts. But it was fine, I mean he didn't even know if he liked her. But it was painful, really painful. He now began to wonder if what his heart had been saying was true. Now he would never know. He couldn't even bear to think of her right now. It was too much. His heart was aching for her, begging for her but she wouldn't come now.

Miley and Demi were walking along the pier together. They were unusually quiet, possibly because Miley spent most of the time reminiscing on her dream about Nick last night and that meant that anything Demi said Miley usually agreed, not really knowing what was going on. Then she spotted him. His head buried into his hands as he sat on a bench on the pier. He was slowly shaking his head and Miley began to worry, wondering what had happened. Just as she went to run up to him Selena took a seat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Miley froze, causing Demi to walk into her. The two friends stood in shock, watching Selena and Nick. Nick looked up at Selena, his eyes slightly damp and then suddenly it happened. Miley began to feel sick. Her head was dizzy, her heart pounding. It was over. It was all over, and it hadn't even started. She hadn't even had the chance to tell him how she felt. Her knees began to get weak and Demi stood behind Miley, supporting her. And she slowly lead her away, knowing that all along Miley had been falling for him, and falling hard. It was now Demi's turn to show her just what friendship means.

--

**Yeah, so review and you'll find out what happened in the next chapter. But I guess you can already assume what happened! But mwahahaha, I had to do that. I was in an evil sort of mood. Tee hee.**

**Twitter? /laurenwatsonxo**

**xxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In this chapter I'm going to try something different, and write it from Nick and Miley's point of views. But for this chapter only, and only because it was kind of a major thing that just happened :o ! **

**Ps- Thank you for your reviews :) Eeek. I loved 'um and keep them coming, please ?**

**Chapter 9**

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes  
__And whispered in my ear 'guess who?'  
__I rattled off names like I really didn't know  
__But all along I knew it was you  
- _**You Look Good In My Shirt, Keith Urban**

And when that moment happens the world suddenly seems to move in slow motion. Everything seems more real, as time is moving slower than usual. The events are dragged on. The pain seems unbearable and you're left to consider why there is any pain in the first place? When a friend kisses a girl it isn't supposed to hurt, but this hurt like hell. I didn't know what to do, what I was even supposed to do. Do I walk away and then act like we're still friends, just ignoring that I ever seen it happen? Run right up to him, yelling and screaming? Walk away with a brave face and ignore him for the rest of the summer? Or stay there, completely shell shocked, unsure of anything? Right now, I had no idea what option I was going to choose. I could feel Demi's arm around my shoulder, attempting to lead me away but I couldn't leave. Tears stung in my eyes and it hit me. _I like him._ Finally, it took enough time to realise it! But I did. I really like him. This was unbearable, seeing him kiss his ex. I felt so stupid. Was I really that naïve to thing he liked me too? I mean she was his type, beautiful and rich. Here I was the outsider. He could have any girl he wanted and I was stupid enough to thing that maybe he wanted me.

Slowly those tiny drops of pain fell from my eyes. Running down my pale cheek and splashing on the ground in agony. My body began to tremble. In pain, in embarrassment, in anger; I wasn't quite sure. Inside I was distraught, yet on the outside I was trying to stay strong and brave, trying to show the world that it wasn't affecting me, that I didn't like him. But it's harder than it looks.

I felt physically sick.

--

It was like a rollercoaster ride. All these mixed emotions; it was all too hazy for me to even think straight. I know it is a lame excuse; no wait lame is an understatement. It was worse than that. I was being stupid and hell did I know it. Yet, I continued. Lord knows what I was thinking. In fact truth was, I _wasn't_ thinking. Not one little bit.

That little voice inside my head was sending me warnings: loud and clear. Why couldn't I just listen to them? Even my freaking heart was warning me! Why wasn't I listening to any of the warnings? She was bad news. Yet I couldn't pull away, it was just so damn intoxicating. Boy, were her kisses good. And then it got me thinking; I wonder how Miley's kisses would feel. And while Selena's lips were lightly caressing mine in a forced sort of manner, all I could think of was Miley. How her gentle lips would feel against mine. How it would feel to hold her tightly against my body and tease her curls while our lips were connected. Would she have the kisses that made your knees suddenly weak and send tingles throughout your spine? My guess was yeah, probably. Even thinking about her made me giddy.

Why was I sitting here with her when I could be with Miley? Trying to find out truth, and telling her how I really feel. And then I had a flashback of last night. Was I really stupid to think that she was going to tell me that she liked me too? Of course. Why the heck would she like me? Considering whom she is what are the odds of her falling for a guy like me? And I can tell you, they are very slim.

And finally we pulled apart. I didn't know what to say, I was completely speechless. I had already hurt her before, I couldn't hurt her again. Her eyes bore through me like lasers and slowly I began to shake my head. Tears filled her eyes and she looked broken. I felt guilty, but she had to know that it was over. I wasn't coming back.

"Selena," I started, but something stopped me. I wasn't sure why, usually I don't interact with other peoples conversation but the voice was just too familiar. The yelling continued to grow, louder and louder. I didn't want to look, frightened of who it would be. But my head turned and there she stood. Her face wet with tears and red with rage. Demi stood trying to pull her away, but she wasn't having it. She was pushing her away and hitting her, as tears fell harder and faster. I stood up and ran over to her, yelling her name but she didn't hear me as she continued to scream at Demi. I grabbed her hands as she went to hit Demi again and she turned to face me. She looked up at me, heartache danced within those blue orbs but suddenly it was overcome with anger. Her teeth clenched together and her breathing became increasingly heavy. She harshly pulled her hands out of mine and stood with them clenched in tight fists. A million different thoughts raced through my head, but I just couldn't concentrate. I was petrified; I had never seen this side of her before.

"Miley." Demi said from behind me, almost warning her to cool down.

Either Miley hadn't heard her or was choosing to ignore her as she never moved an inch. She continued to stand there as tears fell fast from her eyes, and then it happened. It was all so quick. Her hand moved swiftly up towards my check and stung it harshly.

"I hate you," she muttered before storming off with Demi chasing her closely behind the heels.

--

Wow, I was completely amazed at how great that stinging feeling on the palm of my hand felt. And yet at the same time I felt completely guilty. I stopped at a sudden and Demi ran right into me.

"Jeez, give me a warning."

I turned sharply to face her, fresh tears coated my face. "Was I out of order? Should I have just talked to him? I mean I shouldn't have reacted like that, we're just friends."

"Well I – " But I stopped her.

"I should go and apologise right? I mean I really didn't have to do that, I should have just spoken to him and sorted everything out."

"Yeah but Miley – "

"I mean he can date whoever he wants right? I should be supportive, even if it does hurt." And breathe out Miley.

"Miley, don't you dare interrupt me." She warned and I pretended to lock my lips and throw away the key. "I really honestly understand why you hit him, but it wasn't how you should have solved it. You should have just talked to him and told him how you felt."

I began to make my way back to the pier, knowing just what to do, when Demi yelled my name. Boy did that girl have a throat on her.

"What?" I called, turning round sharply to face her. My hands placed firmly upon my hip bones.

"What are you going to do? Just go up to him and be like 'oh sorry for hitting you, it's just that I really like you.' Would you really forgive him if he did that to you?"

She did have a point, and a rather good one at that rate. Would I really forgive him if he just suddenly done that out of the blue? But what if this was my only chance to talk things over with him, and what if I missed it?

"So what do I do?" I said quietly, but she had heard and she just shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

I stood on the dirt track alone, considering thoughts and ideas, tossing them from side to side. Weighing the negatives and positives; it was probably my worst habit. The sky became suddenly darker and a low rumble echoed through the sky. I glanced up towards the sky, just as the rain slowly began to fall. I had to make a decision and fast.

--

I wasn't sure what hurt most – my cheek or those words. And I finally came to the conclusion that the words hit me hard, real hard. Selena's gentle, yet venomous touch was felt upon my shoulder and I just nudged it off and walked past her, bumping into her shoulder hard. I heard her voice call after me and I knew it, I was stupid enough to fall into her trap once again. I mentally cursed myself, over and over and over again. How the hell could I be that stupid and not see past her?

I didn't know where I was going, but I did know I had no intention of going home anytime soon. I was just letting my legs do the walking, hoping to find something or maybe someone. And while I was walking I couldn't help but think, why the heck did she slap me? That only meant one thing, did she like me too?

The sky grew dark and the rain began to fall. What a perfect way to end a perfect day. And then that's when he saw her. She stood in the middle of the dirt track, staring at the grey coloured sky, hugging her body closely as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. I gave a small cough, just to let her know I was here and slowly she looked my away. Her eyes grew wide with hope and desperation, but this wasn't going to be easy; nothing was ever easy. Even if telling each other was easy, then what was to say the future would be easy?

Neither of us moved. We both stood at least a couple of miles apart. Miley placed her hands slowly into the pockets of her white denim shorts. I watched her closely, studying her body. She looked simply beautiful, standing there with her short white denim ripped shorts and white vest top to match which grew a little more and more see through as more raindrops hit it. Her hair hung long and in loose curls, that were slowly undoing with the rain.

--

Someone had to speak first, but who was that to be. Moments went past as an awkward, yet satisfying silence filled the wide gap between them. Eventually Miley spoke up, her voice was loud and weak as she yelled to him.

"Why did you kiss her?"

Not really knowing the answer to that, he decided to answer her with a question. "Why did you hit me?"

"I asked you first." Her voice was a little gentler, yet still loud enough for him to hear. The rain began to fall harder and harder and Nick found himself staring at her beauty, inside he was going crazy as her thin white shirt clung to her skin and perfectly around her breasts. The rain ran down her long, smooth legs and he took a deep breath just as she ran her fingers through her long, hair.

"Do you really hate me?"

She tilted her head till it was resting on her shoulder and she dropped it slightly, shaking it slowly. She looked up to him through her eyelashes, "I could never hate you."

A loud rumble cut through the sky, just as the rain fell harder. Tiny drops bounced off the ground, and Nick's curls fell into his eyes. Miley giggled slightly as he tried to push them out of his eyes, but turned serious again as he looked back towards her.

"Do you still love her?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I never did."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"Because I'm stupid enough to fall for her tricks." He paused for a moment. Now was his chance, would he take it? "Anyway, I kinda like this other girl right now."

Miley's heart began to race, faster and faster. Hope ran throughout her veins and that one little word seemed like a mouthful to get out. "Who?"

Nick took a step closer to her as another rumble ran through the dark sky. "You." He breathed.

Miley smiled and shook her head, "Well I sorta like this guy too."

"Who?"

And then she took a small step towards him. "You."

Rain fell harder and yet another roar of thunder echoed around them, closely followed by a stroke of lighting. Nick slowly began to make his way over to her, as did Miley. Faster and faster, until eventually they were running towards each other. Nick caught her in his arms, throwing her round in the arm and holding her closely. He pulled her closer and closer, until he felt every inch of her perfect figure against his. Excitement ran throughout his body and his head leaned lightly against hers. His hand ran up and down her back, sending shocks throughout her body, and he gently slipped it into her back pocket. Her hands roamed his chest, before sliding up and running them through his hair. Miley crashed her lips upon his, her tongue running along his bottom lip, begging for entrance which he happily accepted. Nick moaned slightly as Miley bit on his bottom lip. The kiss got more and more intense, and Miley smiled into it as she felt Nicks jeans slowly grow tighter. Her fingers clung onto his shirt and were tangled beneath his hair. His hand slipped out of her pocket and together slipped up her shirt, causing her to gasp at the sudden skin contact, and softly he caressed her back. Pretty soon they were both fighting for air and broke free, their noses just touching.

"You're beautiful," he whispered with a sweet, angelic smile. And Miley knew he didn't mean her face or her body, but her soul. Yet she laughed, knowing really she was a mess. Her hair was drenched and her makeup had run down her face, yet for just a slight second she had believed him.

--

**Ahh, how corny :) ? Blah.**

**xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Your reviews were awesome. Ah, please please please keep them coming? And thank you so much for them, y'all are the best :)**

**Chapter 10**

_Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over,  
__Please don't leave me alone.  
__I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that ill never hold ya  
__Like I did before the storm.  
- _**Before The Storm, Jonas Brothers Feat. Miley Cyrus.**

Miley lay in the dark later that night, a grin plastered upon her love struck face. Her lips still tingled from where his had once crashed down upon. She could still feel his touch on her bare skin, his lips upon hers and his cool breath stunning her face. It was all so clear in the good ole friend she had named Memory. She pulled the covers up to her chin. Her heart beat echoed around the silent room as it began to beat faster and faster as she thought of him. Her eyes slid shut voluntarily and she knew Sleep was no where near her street. How could the worst day turn into the best, just by the touch of one boy? It was merely impossible, but for Miley the impossible had happened. She suddenly felt like the luckiest girl on earth, and maybe she was? Minutes that seemed like days went past and Miley was finding it harder and harder with every second that passed to try and clear her mind free from everything. And it was going to be made even more difficult.

She tossed and turned, starting to become extremely frustrated with herself for not being to stop thinking about him. She yanked the covers right over her head and groaned aloud. A pebble hit the window and Miley threw the covers off her body. She lay paralysed, her eyes wide open in fright and then another rock hit the glass. She leapt out of bed and crept towards the window. Peeking a glance outside she saw Nick standing, checking his surroundings to make sure everything was clear. He turned back towards the window and noticed Miley opening it and leaning out to speak to him.

"What the heck are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Coming to see you, duh. Can I come in?" He asked in a low tone.

Miley hesitated for a moment, considering the consequences before nodding her head. So she'll be grounded if her dad walked in, big deal right? How often did a guy come to your window, just to see you? Ok, so it had already happened to her, last night.

She crawled back into bed as Nick climbed in through the window. As he managed to get his other leg up onto the window sill he fell onto her bedroom floor with a small thump and stood back up, brushing himself off.

"Smooth," Miley teased, pulling the covers up over her body.

"Hey, I'm no Edward Cullen or Jacob Black. I did the best I could," he said as he sat on the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and holding her close.

"And I wouldn't want you any other way," she smiled up to him.

"Urgh, you're such a girl."

Miley just rolled her eyes and nestled closely into his body as he played with a piece of her hair. Miley pulled herself up slightly, so she was sitting alongside him. Her thin white cami top rose up a little, showing her hip bone. Nick turned his head away, trying not to take notice, but it was too distracting. He glanced down, trying to concentrate on her face, but instead all he could notice was that she wasn't wearing anything else underneath this thin jammie top. Naturally his boy instincts kicked in, and he was using everything he could to try and redeem himself. Miley curled her long, tanned legs up, her navy shorts also riding up at that moment and showing more of her thighs. Nick moaned slightly and Miley looked up towards him concerned.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was sweet and soft.

"Mhm," he murmured with his eyes tightly shut. Miley's hand landed on his hips and she pushed herself up to leave a gentle, lingering kiss upon his lips. Nick smiled as she pulled back and Miley giggled at how goofy he looked with his eyes firmly shut and that stupid smile on his face. He opened his eyes and rolled those chocolate brown orbs, shaking his head. At that moment it was as Miley could read his thoughts and suddenly her face lit up, a plan was dancing away within her. She threw her legs over Nicks, straddling him, lighting sitting on his lower stomach. Nick grabbed both her hands, slowly entwining his fingers. Miley leaned forward and placed a gentle, loving kiss upon his lips and then continued to his check, down to his jaw and finishing on his neck. Nick's lips landed on Miley's neck, where he left chaste kisses, moving down to her shoulders. His hands slipped out of Miley's and his fingers pushed the straps of her shirt down, showing more skin which he covered in kisses. As his lips reached back up towards hers his hands slipped up the back of her shirt. Her fingers twisted themselves between his curls, teasing each curl separately. Miley was so hypnotised by the kiss she didn't notice Nick ever so slowly pushing her shirt up, further and further until a small groan coming from Nick's lips jolted her back to reality and she turned a slight shade of red as she pulled back, shaking her head scared. Nick placed a small, reassuring kiss upon her nose and she giggled slightly.

Before she knew it Nick had rolled over so he was now on top and in charge. Miley held the front of his plaid shirt tightly in her grip as he roughly kissed her neck, her eyes were shut and a smile was erupting on her face. It was a new experience, for both of them. As the kisses became more gentle and loving Miley's hands relaxed and before she knew what she was doing her fingers were reaching for the buttons, and with every kiss she received a button was opened until there was only one tiny button left. Nicks arms slipped through the sleeves and the shirt fell silently onto her floor. They rolled over and again and yet again she was in charge.

A small sigh escaped from her slightly swollen lips as her blue orbs scanned his flawless, toned chest. Her fingers slowly ran up and down and she smiled slightly as she traced a small heart just above the beating heart that belonged to her. She lay her palm down onto his chest and felt it beat beneath her shaking hand. _Miley, Miley, Miley_ it called and she smiled knowing hers only beat for Him.

They both knew how far they were going, and this was it. But what if they couldn't control it and their teenage instincts took over? This was something they both certainly did not want to rush and especially with Miley's father only a couple of walls away.

Nicks hands reached for Miley's shirt and he began to slowly raise it above her head, but she grabbed his hands and pulled them down.

"I can't." She whispered in a petrified, small voice.

Nick pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around her small figure, holding her close as Miley. Her head rested on his shoulder and he began to slowly rock her back and forth.

"Are you ok?" He asked and she just nodded her head and snuggled closer to him.

They both sat there and held each other, neither of them speaking or moving for an hour before Miley yawned and her eyes became suddenly very tired. Nick pushed her off his lap and lay her down in her bed, pulled the covers over her fragile torso and softly caressed his cheek. He grabbed his shirt and threw it on and made his way to her window.

"Nick," she called from the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Miles," he said and she smiled, _Miles. _

Her eyes slid shut and she drifted off into a sleep where he was always there.

--

The sun was bright the next morning, unlike the night before. It shone in every dark corner of Miley's room that morning, and gently eased her out of sleep. She rolled out of bed and ran her fingers through her matted hair, which she quickly tied up in a messy bun. She grabbed the baggy hoodie that lay in a heap on her bedroom floor and pulled it on. Flooding memories of last night came rushing back to her.

Practically skipping, she entered the kitchen and found her dad and brother sitting and already eating.

"Good morning," she yelled in a chirpy voice, causing both men to stop and stare at this alien standing before them.

"Are you ok?" Jackson asked slowly.

"Mhm." She nodded her head, smiling at them.

"Oh," Robby said, and he had caught on. "You were kissed!"

"What?"

"You were, weren't you?"

Miley's face dropped and she slowly nodded her head. "How do you do that?"

"I just know stuff, I'm a dad. So who was it?"

Miley took a seat at the table and shook her head. "I don't wanna say."

"And why not?"

"Because then I'll have to bring him here and either you'll embarrass me or he'll embarrass us all," she said, nodding her head towards Jackson who didn't seem to take offend.

"Miles." His voice was stern, but Miley didn't care because the word Miles just brought back all those wonderful memories of last night and she began to smile like a child on Christmas morning.

"Urgh, that is gross. She's making out with him in her mind." Jackson yelled, his mouth filled with food.

"That is something I didn't need to hear," Robby just shook his head at his son and turned back to his love struck teenage daughter. "I'm gonna meet him. Who is he?"

"Nick."

"As in Nick the guy who came to collect the guitar?"

"As in that guy." Miley knew it was going to be a _long_ morning, and she just couldn't wait to break free from the never ending questions from her father.

Miley ran out the house and down the dirt track. Her flip flops kept slipping of her feet and it wasn't long until she was running to the beach with them in her hands. She wore a simple, short white summer dress and her hair was still in that messy bun from this morning. She had no plans to meet anyone, but she just had to get out of that house and the questions that were thrown her way.

When she reached her destination she noticed it was more busy than usual, and that was probably because the weather was the best it had been. She slipped her feet back into her shoes and made her way along the pier. After a while she heard someone yell her name and she knew automatically who it was. She turned round to see Demi running after her dress in a tight black tank top, a short ripped denim skirt and black gladiator sandals.

"Hey girl," she said, embracing Miley into a hug. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much, me and Nick talked yesterday then kissed then at night he crawled into my window and basically we, actually never mind. Nothing much, you?"

Demi stood, literally speechless. It was taking her longer than usual to consume all this information, Miley thought.

"Wait, what?" She finally said. Miley just shrugged her shoulders, as Demi's phone began to ring.

"Damn, that's my dad. I've gotta go, but tonight sleepover at yours because we need to talk about this." She called as she began to make her way back. Miley shook her head and walked down onto the beach.

She took a seat on an isolated part of the beach, and began to play with the sand, letting it run through her fingers. She began to think about the past; how different and far ago that all seemed. She couldn't even see going back home, she couldn't even imagine not living here. In such a short amount of time she had adjusted to life out here and she wasn't prepared to go back and change all over again. Everything was different: her family, the people, herself. Sure she only had Nick and Demi here and back home she had a ton of friends, but no one could ever compare to those two.

She fell back and shut her eyes, allowing the sun to kiss her tanned LA skin. This was the life she had dreamed of, and finally she had found it and nothing was going to make her give it up. Everything here was more beautiful, more pure. The sun shone brighter, the sky was more blue and the stars were more brighter. She remembered her mother talking about this place, describing everything in such detail that she could almost feel like she was there and now she was. Not once had she ever felt this close to her mother and to home. It was her destiny. Being here was her destiny; being here would hopefully bring her true friendship and love. Well that was what she hoped for. For once she was content with life and where her life was and she just wanted that feeling to last as long as possible.

--

"That is so romantic," Demi gushed as she threw another handful of popcorn into her mouth. Miley just stared at her, laughing slightly.

"You are really special Demi."

"Hey my dad always tells me that!" Her eyes were wide in excitement and Miley lay on the floor laughing at her. She was really surprised this girl wasn't born blonde. "So did anything else happen?"

Miley sat for a moment, considering if she should tell her about their bedroom 'encounter'. Of course, Demi was practically her best friend, she trusted this girl.

"Well," she started and Demi squealed in excitement. "Last night he sort of crawled through my bedroom window and basically we were kissing and he ended up with his shirt on the floor and almost mine too, but then I stopped him and he went home."

"You's what?" This was the last thing Demi expected her to say. "Oh my gosh, this is huge. So are you's like a couple now?"

"Well, uh I guess so? Maybe? I don't know."

Demi crawled over the floor, over the junk food and magazines and pulled Miley into a huge hug which Miley happily accepted. It was nice to have a friend who wasn't so judgemental, or who wouldn't of gone ape crazy on her for not allowing it to happen. It was perfect, everything was just too perfect.

--

**Woo. Two updates in two days, and that was because of all the amazing reviews I received so you know what to do .. ;) **

**Also did you like the whole Niley bit at the beginning? It was something new for me to write, so I don't know if I did it really crap or whatever (I did, I did) but tell me TRUTHFULLY how I did .. and what you would maybe wanna see coming up ? …**

**Twitter anyone ? Follow me, prettttty please... /laurenwatsonxo**

**xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Did you's have a good day and get everything you asked for? I got this netbook, but the keys are really sensitive so sorry if letters are missed out or doubled - I tried my best!**

**Ok so I changed the chapter, basically cause I got the inspriation about the football scene from another story and when I went to read it this morning they were really similar :( So I'm gonna do something different.**

**Chapter 11**

_Summer came and took me by suprise,_

_the California sunshine in my eyes._

_Driving with the top down we sing along to our favourite songs,_

_nothing could go wrong._

**- U Got Nothin' On Me, Demi Lovato**

Nick sat huddled over the piano. The notes, the lyrics, the music and the messages came flooding out of him as he was overwhelmed by a rush of new and intoxicating emotions. Nothing could break him out of this trance, except his older brother Joe. The door of the music room opened and was allowed to swing shut. Soft thudded footsteps made their way quickly over to the love struck teenager who leaned in closer to the piano.

"Yo bro, what's up?" Joe said as he casually leaned against the piano where Nick was producing graceful, dreamy tunes.

"Nothing, I'm busy," replied his younger brother who was engrossed in his work.

"So what is the inspiration this time young Nicholas? A girl maybe? Hmm, maybe the new one? Or another?"

Nick lifted his fingers from the keys and ran them through his curls, groaning. "What do you want?" His voice and eyes ran right through Joe, who immediately knew anger was boiling inside of Nick.

"I'm sorry. I just came to check and see if you were ok, you've been acting strange these past few days."

Joe was right there and Nick knew it, no matter how hard he had tried to remain non-chalant about the situation with Miley. It was easier said that done. He had fallen head over heels for her, how could he contain all these emotions inside? He was trying to hide them from her, frightened he would scare her away and also hiding them from his family, who he knew would crowd in on him demanding to know all the juicy details. Nick laid his fingers on the ivory keys of the piano and began to play a graceful melody that sent images of Miley straight to his head.

"Dude what's happened to us?" Joe stared at his younger brother, wondering why everything had changed over the years. Once they used to share eveything - they were best friends and now they were barely brothers. The trust, bonding and friendship had gone; now all thatt was keeping them together was family.

"What do you mean?" Nick looked up at his older and sometimes wiser brother as he continued to play.

"We used to share everything. Remember when we used to stay up all night talking about girls and everything? It just seems now that we barely talk. I don't even know what's going on in your life anymore."

A guilityy silence filled the air. Nick stoppedd making the beautiful silence and dropped his hands onto the stool. He didn't know how to respond, but he did know Joe was right, unfortunately, and it frightened him. How did it get to this? They were always best friends and now look where they were.

"I miss those days," Nick said quietly.

"Maybe they could come back?" Joe suggested and Nick smiled approvingly. "Now tell me all about her."

A radiant beam lit up Nick's face, stunning Joe slightly. It was a smile he had never witnessed before. A mental picture was took, as he feared that shortly the smile and feelings would disappear. Memory was all that would be left.

"Her name is Miley," he began and once he had there was no stopping him. "And she is so beautiful and funny. So spontanous and original. She's unlike any girl I've ever met and when I'm with her I feel -" And that was it, he wasn't too sure how to finish that sentence. Everything was so fresh and brand new to him, he had no words to describe how he felt.

"Do you feel like you could jump in the pool in the middle of winter?" Joe suggested.

"Exactly! And her laugh is so melodic and sweet. Her hair sits in those long, perfect curls all day, everyday and by god those eyes-" But he had drifted off into his happy place and the words simply weren't coming fast enough.

"Wow, you're in trouble," Joe laughed."So when does she get to meet the family?"

"Never, you's will scare her."

"Us?" Joe exclaimed, pretending to act hurt. "Oh Nicholas please invite her. Or I'll tell mum."

"Tell me what," a voice said from the door and the two boys jumped and turned round to see their mum standing, eaves dropping on their conversation.

"That 'ittle Nicky here has a girlfriend and doesn't want to invite her here." Typical Joe. Nick glared at Joe, who smiled innocently back, and turned to face his mum.

"I was going to tell you just -" But he was cut off.

"Well I can't wait to meet Miley tonight," she laughed before turning and walking out of the room.

"Duuuuude! She heard that big soppy speech you gave, poned!" Joe laughed.

"Shut up, and it's not that funny. Now leave please."

"Of course my lord, now don't forget to talk to Miss Miley. We will all be very disappointed if she doesn't turn up tonight."

"Out," Nick said angrily, pointing towards the door.

"Peace."

--

Miley sat on the porch steps, reading her book whilst allowing the sun to kiss her LA tanned body. Everything for once in her life seemed perfect and in a way she was glad she was dragged here. Suddenly she was unexpectedly reminiscing the bedroom encounter two nights ago. The feeling of her hands against his bare chest sent her heart into the shock. It was such a rush, knowing she could make him want her and the way she ached for his skin against her gave her chills. She craved his kisses, his hugs, his laugh - he was her own personal brand of heroine and it terrified her. She shut her book, knowing she wasn't concentrating and now that he was in mind, she wouldn't be able to any time soon.

An old pick up truck drove up to the house and she instantly recognised it. She dropped her book on to the step beside her and smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Hey," he called as he made his way quickly to the porch steps where she sat in the sunshine.

"Hi, how are you?" She said squinting her eyes slightly as she glanced up to him.

"I'm good and yourself?" He took a seat beside her and grabbed her hannd, entwining their fingers together.

"Good," she giggled.

Nick looked at her worried and the smile was wiped from Miley's face as she was feared about what he was about to say.

"So this morning I was telling my brother just how wonderful you are and my mum over heard and demands that you come over for dinner tonight, but if you don't want to I totally understand. I mean we just started going out like two nights ago." Nick paused, considering his last sentence for a quick moment. "I mean we are dating, right?"

Miley shrugged her shoulders, "If you want to."

"Well yeah, if you want to?" And Miley just nodded, flashing her sparkly white pearls at him. "So what do you say about tonight? I'm not expecting you to say yes and if you don't want to I totally understand, but-"

"Nick shut up, I would love to meet your family and also my dad wants you to come over for dinner and blah, blah, blah." She said rolling her eyes. Miley allowed her head to rest upon Nick's shoulder. "Nick what happens if they don't like me? Will they make us split up?"

"I don't know, I guess they'll just have to deal with the fact that we're going to be dating whether they like it or not and trust me they are going to love you. There is no reason for them to dislike you."

"Well I better go inside and change," Miley said standing up and Nick stood up with her, holding her back.

"No you're going like that. I want them to know the real Miley, I told them not to dress up either!"

"At least let me put jeans on?"

"Nope, you look beautiful." Nick said grabbing her hip bones and pulling her close to him, placing a soft kiss upon her nose.

"Not fair. Right let me go and tell my dad where I'm going. I'll be two seconds."

--

The two teenagers sat in Nick's truck with the radio blaring and the windows rolled down as far as they could go. Nick adored the laugh the didn't seem to end from Miley. The station switched songs and a country song started to play. Miley stopped laughing and gasped, Nick turned to see if she was alright and a girly scream escaped from her lips as she began to sing along:

"I've always been a little shy, I've always been the quiet type till now and I I I, I never let my feelings show, I never let anyone know just how much I was so deep in love, but now that you're in my arms."

Nick laughed as he watched her scream the lyrics and dance about. It was yet another side that he hadn't yet witnessed before and he hoped he would soon witness it again. Once the song had finished she shyly sat back in the seat and watched the road ahead.

"So I'm guessing you're a fan of the Rascal Flatts?" He asked laughing.

"Mmm a little," Miley replied with a slight giggle and a shake of her head.

They turned of from the dirt track and up to a house that Miley was used to driving past in LA. The houses that tourists would pay to drive past. The houses celebrities owned. She couldn't believe he lived in a house this big and rich and she was wearing black converses, white sweat shorts and a white vest top. She definately did not fit it.

Miley was reluctant to coming out of the truck. Nick grabbed her waist, lifting her up and out of the van, slamming the door quickly before she could escape back inside and demand to be taken home. He laced his fingers between hers and gave her hand a small, assuring squeeze and began to lead her up to his house.

"Nick I can't do this, you didn' tell me you live in a house like this. I'm a mess, I'm wearing freaking sweats and sneakers!" She hissed in a low voice as they reached the front door.

Nick stopped before opening the door, "You look gorgeous and you'll be fine. Trust me."

He gave her a small wink before crashing his lips against hers and then pushing her gently inside. Voices echoed throughout the massive hallway and Nick grabbed Miley's hand and led her to the voices. The couple entered the kitchen where they entire Grey family were. Nick coughed slightly and everyone shut up and turned to face the doorway to see Nick's new girl. No one said anything, until Joe cut the tension.

"It's her! I remember you, Nick couldn't keep his eyes off you when you arrived."

"Joe." Nick hissed as Miley turned her head to the side, trying to hide her blushed cheeks.

Denise made her way over to her youngest son and his new girlfriend with a welcoming smile on her face, making Nick instantly relax. So far everything was going good, except for Joe who would have to be dealt with seperately and Nick knew just how to do that - hold him down and sit on his face and fart until Joe started crying and screaming like a girl. It had always worked when they were kids and Nick had Joe whipped, hopefully it would still have the same effect six years later.

"Hi Miley, I'm so glad to finally meet you after the way Nick was talking about you this morning. I can't believe he kept you a secret from us." Denise Grey said pulling Miley into a hug and Nick smiled enjoying the fact that his two favourite girls were bonding.

"It's so good to meet you too."

"Well let me introduce you to the family, seeing as Nicholas hasn't already." Denise led Miley further into the kitchen.

"This is Kevin and Joe, Nick's brothers," she said pointing to the two guys sitting at the breakfast counter. It was obvious they were Nick's brothers - they shared the same brown eyes and brown curly hair. "And this is Nick's father Paul Kevin and I'm Denise."

Miley gave each individual a smile, "It's so good to meet y,all." Well her southern roots were definately coming back to her, that's for sure.

Nick grabbed Miley's hand from behind and she turned to face his angelic face. "I have something to show you," he told her, his eyes lighting up and Miley nodded approvingly.

They walked out of the kitchen, with Nick asking for permission from his mum, what a sweetheart? and down the halllway. Nick realised Miley's hand and opened the door to the music room, he pushed Miley in gently and shut the door after them, not wanting Joe, Kevin or his mum to eavse drop.

Miley walked into the room and was proved wrong when she though the shouse couldn't get anymore better. Guitars were lined against the wall, in different shapes and colours. They ranged from acoustics to electrical. A drum kit sat in the far corner, a little a way from a desk where piles and piles of sheet music lay and in the middle, and possibly Miley's faavouurite was the piano. It was beautiful. She slowlly made her way over to it, her fingers running slowly and softly over the ebony and ivory keys.

"I never knew you played piano," she said, her eyes lay on the beautiful piano.

"Yeah and that drum kit too." He took a seat on the piano stool and Miley stood against the piano. It was just like the scene this morning, except Miley wasn't Joe here to annoy him. Miley was here to inspire him.

--

The family were gathered in the kitchen. Kevin sat at the kitchen counter as did his father whilst his mother was over the oven cooking.

"They went into the music room," Joe hissed from the doorway. "Imma go after them."

"No, leave them alone Joesph," Denise said, turning around to face the rest of the family. She had to admit there was something different about Miley. She was definately unlike Selena who was over confident. It was nice to meet a girl who was similar to her son, someone who was shy and nervous about meeting new people and making sure they gave a good impression.

"So what do you think about Miley?" Kevin asked. "I like her."

"She seems nice."

"She definately isn't anything like Selena and Nick seems to be crazy about her. You should have heard him talking abbout her this morning." Joe replied quickly and in one breath.

"She seems a really nice girl," Denise replied and she turned back to the dinner. She hoped Miley was special, and not just a summer romance. Somethhing inside of her knew this was to stay and maybe it was the way Nick was talking about her this morning, or maybe it was the way he held her hand or the way they loooked at each other? She couldn't be certain, but she was certain that Miley would be here for a long time.

--

"Do you want me to play you a song I wrote?" Miley nodded and Nick began to ponder about what to play. He wasn't going to play any he wrote for her, because it might frighten her so he knew what one to play. Maybe it would let her know a little more about him, but then again maybe she wouldn't be that quick enough to consider what the lyrics meant to him. This for sure would show Nick what lyrics and music meant to Miley.

_"Got the news today, doctors said I had to stay, a little bit longer and I'll be fine. When I thoughh it'd all be done, when I though it all been said, a little bit longer and I'll be fine. But you don't know what you've got till it's gone, and you don't know what it's like to feel so low and everytime you smile, you laugh, you glow. You don't even know, know, know. You don't even know."_

"Wow Nick, that is beautiful." She was speechless and noticed tiny tears dancing in the corner of his eyes. "What's it about?"

And here goes, it was something he rarely told people. "Diabetes."

"Do you have diabetes?" It came as a shock, but then again it wasn't as if people walked about with it across their foreheads, but still it was suprising.

"Yes mam."

"Wow, I had no idea." She didn't quite know how to react, and Nick wasn't disappointed or angry at her reaction. She was trying her best and that's more than enough. Inside he felt better, knowing there was one less secret between them.

They sat in the music room together, discussing Nick'ss conndition. He told her everything about it and to Nick she seemed geniuely interested. Every now and then she would ask questions and get him to go into more detail and he enjoyed it. There were times when he felt he couldn't discuss it with his family, but he didn't feel like that with Miley. He could tell her everything, knowing she wouldn't judge him or tell anyone else. She was there for him and it was comforting.

--

**twitter; /nileylife**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just going to embarass myself, but the stories that Nick is told about Miley are things I did when I was younger (apart from the story Jackson told, I made that one up!) **

**Chapter 12  
**_This is my temporary home,  
__it's not where I belong.  
__Windows and rooms, that I'm passing through.  
_**- Temporary Home, Carrie Underwood.**

"Do you mind if we go somewhere first?" Nick asked as they sat in the car on the way home to Miley's. They had spent all afternoon crowded in Nick's kitchen with his family and Miley loved every second of it. They were so friendly and welcoming. His mother reminded Miley of what her mother used to be like and it was very comforting for her.

"No, it's fine." Truthfully she didn't want to go home, she wanted to spend all night with him.

They drove further into the darkness, with the stars and moon shining brightly down on them. Miley couldn't see where they were going, but luckily Nick knew the way. Shortly they pulled up towards the abandoned house and Miley smiled, instantly recognising the place. Nick opened her car door, laced their fingers together and led her up to the house. Miley was glad it was dark, her smile was bigger than it ever had been.

They entered the dark house and Nick flicked the light switch. Nick made his way over to th couch and took a seat, but Miley hesitated. She stood at the doorway, taking in the whole room. Her eyes caught sight of the paper flowers on the wall and she smiled.

"Miley," his voice was soft and gentle. "Come here."

She walked over to him and took a seat. Nick wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Miley kicked her black converses off and pulled her knees up to her chest and fell back, leaning into Nick's side, her head resting on his shoulders.

"You know my mom loved you," Nick whispered into her brown curls, his hand gently caressing her inner thigh.

"Your family is amazing. You's are all so lucky," Miley paused for a second and turned to face Nick. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

She turned back to rest her head back on his shoulder, "She reminds me of my mother." Miley closed her eyes and didn't expect him to say anything. She clung onto him tighter and he held her closer, knowing she needed comforting. His hand moved from her thigh and he began to play with her hair. Miley smiled and buried her head into his chest. That's what her mother always did to comfort her: play with her hair.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm," she faced him. "My mom always played with my hair to comfort me."

Nick dropped his hand, "Oh I'm sorry, I-"

"I like it," she admitted and he smiled, twisting her curls round his fingers.

It was getting late and she knew her dad would start to worry, but she didn't care. Nothing seemed to bother her when she was with Nick. Never had one person had such an impact on her life, and besides her family, she had never relied on someone she barely knew so much. Nick leaned down, placing a lingering kiss on Miley's temple.

The room was quiet and Miley shut her eyes. She was six again and was ill. She was cuddling into her mom, while her mother played with her hair and sung her sweet lullabies. Her eyes quickly snapped open and she jumped up from the couch, startling Nick.

"Will you take me home?" Miley said quickly as her voice broke slightly from the tears she was trying to prevent from fallling.

"Yeah, sure." Nick grabbed her hand and as they made their way back to his car he gave it a small squeeze to remind her that he's always there.

The ride was silent and Miley watched the dark night fly past. Every now and then Nick would take his hand away from the wheel and gently rub her leg, causing Miley to turn and give him a warm smile. Eventually they reached Miley's house and being the gentleman that he is, Nick walked her up to the door. Neither of them said anything as they made the walk up to the house. The TV could be heard from the other side of the door and considering the mood she was in Nick expected her to walk straight inside, but instead she clung onto his shirt and he just held her close.

"Are you okay?" Nick whispered into her ear.

The truth was Miley was feeling so much, she just couldn't put it into words. After being with Nick's mom all afternoon, made her really miss her mom. Then there was the adrenaline rush she was getting from being with Nick, but also she was terrified. She was terrified at how fast they were moving and yet they barely knew each other. She was scared incase she fell and he wasn't there to catch her. At this moment it seemed like they were falling together, but come a few weeks would they be in the same position?

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, looking up to face him with a fake smile plastered on her face. Miley pulled away, so they were standing, facing each other with their hands entwined. "I better go inside."

Miley leaned in placing a small, final kiss of the night upon his sweet lips. "Goodnight," she whispered, giving him a slight smile before walking inside.

Miley made her way through the house, hoping to go straight to her room without communicating with her family. But her father caught her and called her into the living room. She sighed, rolled her blue eyes and walked into the room where her dad was sitting.

"How was your night?" He asked, not removing his eyes from the television.

Miley leaned against the doorframe and stared at her father. "It was good, they were all really nice."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time," he turned to face his daughter. "So is he still coming tomorrow night for dinner?"

Miley just smiled and Robbie took that as a yes. He turned back to the television.

"Well I can't wait to meet the boy that has captured my beautiful daughters heart."

"Urgh, whatever!" Miley groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

--

Miley paced the room, worried about how her brother and father were going to act tonight. It could be guarenteed that they were going to embarass her. But then again she had never brought a boy home for dinner. Robbie sat in his usual position, infront of the tv joined by Jackson. They were both in hysterics about something utterly pointless and something probably only boys understood Miley thought. But then again she never knew because she couldn't concentrate on anything. Every now and then she would stop pacing to fix her outfit. She couldn't believe how stressed she was over this.

Then the doorball went and she froze. The television was turned off and her father and brother sent glares towards Miley and she nodded, running out the room and along the hall towards the front door. As she opened it she revealed a scared looking Nick, in his hands he held a bunch of red roses and when he saw Miley he smiled and she pulled him in for an assuring hug.

"These are for you," he said sweetly, handing her the flowers along with a gentle kiss that gave her chills.

"Come in." Her voice was low and shaking. She stepped back and allowed him to enter her house.

Awkwardly they walked side by side down the hall. Miley took a deep breath and grabbed Nick's hand. He looked just as nervous as she was. They entered the living room where Robbie was standing waiting for them to enter.

"This is Nick," she said awkwardy. "And this is my dad and brother Jackson."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Nick smiled.

"Hi Nick," Robbie said making his way over to the teenager and firmly shaking his hand. Then he turned to Miley with a small approving nod, but there was also a warning that he was still keeping a close eye on the boy and Miley just shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I'll show you around. Dad will you put these in water for me?" She asked handing the flowers to her father.

Nick followed Miley out of the living room and they went on a brief tour. Basically they wallked past rooms and Miley told him what was behind the door. That was until they reached Miley's room. They stopped as they reached the door and Miley blocked the door, facing Nick.

"Just remember this isn't my actual bedroom and we've only been here for over a week."

Nick nodded and Miley opened the door. If this wasn't her bedroom then Nick was intrigued to find out what that was really like. She was well organised for one and in two ways. Everything had a place and nothing was out of place and also she had managed to make it as homely as possible. A couple of posters were hung on the wall and there was a desk which her beauty products were neatly sitting on. There sat on photo frame on the table beside her bed. Nick walked over to it and picked it up. It contained a photo of a beautiful five year old with brown curly hair and a radiant smile on her face. Nick assumed this was Miley and assumed that the woman who was holding Miley was her mother. It was definately clear where Miley got her good looks from. They shared the same stunning smile, sparkling eyes and brown curls.

"Is this your mom?"

Miley stood beside him and reached over, gently touching the picture. "Yeah."

"Well it's clear where you got your good looks."

Miley laughed slightly and sat on the bed. Nick placed the photo down carefully in it's correct place and took a seat beside her. In all honesty Miley was worried about how Nick was going to handle this evening. Her family didn't have a lot of money, unlike his. There house certainly wasn't fabulous, the food wasn't going to be anything extravegent.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, noticing something wasn't right with Miley. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she allowed to head to fall onto his shoulder.

"I'm just worried," she muttered truthfully.

"About?"

She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm not rich. We don't live the Hollywood dream. Sure we live in a posh area back home, but that's about it. I don't own anything designer, the fanciest restaurant I've ever been to is McDonalds, we don't have big dinners we eat take out nearly every night. I -"

"Miley I don't care about any of that," he interuppted. "It's you I care about. Not your money or the type of area you live in. Ok?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Shut up," he laughed, grabbing her face and placing a long, passionate kiss upon her rose red lips. Miley was pulled onto Nick's laps and both his hands moved from her face and gently squeezed her hipbones, while Miley's hands tangled within Nicks luscious curls.

--

The four of the sat round the dining table in the kitchen. Dinner had gone by smoothly. Her father asked Nick the basic stuff, which she expected but now came the humilation. She could see the baby stories bubbling up inside of them and once he started there was no way to shut him up. She turned to face Jackson and he had that look on his face. Of course, he would embarass his baby sister infront of her boyfriend. What else were brothers for? And let the torture begin ...

Jackson sat back in his seat after being in the bathroom, with that look on his face, but Miley missed it.

"Oh Miley you left your tampons lying about the bathroom," Jackson said shaking his head.

Nick choked on his drink and tried to contain his laughter. Miley glared at Jackson, shaking her head while her face turned a slight shade of red.

"Good to know," she murmured through gritted teeth. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Nick in embarassment, who just shook his head. He knew what is was like, older brothers were born so that they could embarass their younger siblings.

"Dad remember the time when she found mom's tampons and she walked out the bathroom with them sticking out her nose and ears?" Jackson laughed. Miley found she was the only one not laughing.

"Remember whenever she watched Snow White, she always had to dance holding her dress out like Snow White," Robbie turned to face Nick, who found these stories hilarious apparently. "The one time we caught her on video one hand was holding the dress while the other was up the nose. Then there's another video and she was three at the time and everyone was wearing these coloured cycling shorts so she just had to have a pair, but they were three sizes too big for her and she's out in the garden on her own with her bright purple cycling shorts and cropped Spice Girls top singing Wannabe at the top of her voice."

Nick turned to look a red faced Miley laughing, "I need to see these videos."

"No you don't. Dad shut up," Miley hissed towards her father.

"No, tell me some more. You got to see all my baby photos, it's only fair," Nick argued and Robbie seemed to be on Nick's side. Miley sighed, rolling her eyes and sunk down in her seat with her arms folded over her chest.

"In the back garden she had this plastic Wendy house and she would sit inside that house for hours a day, just talking to herself and she would refuse to wear clothes unless it was pink, girly and sparkly. She hated masks and costumes where she couldn't see the persons face so whenever we went to visit her cousins they'd always dress up as power rangers to scare her."

--

When it was time for Nick to leave and make his way home Miley was able to relax. They stood on her porch in the dark and slowly Miley's face was returning back to normal colour. Nick took a hold of her waist and pulled her close. Her hands rested on his chest and softly clutched onto the front of his plaid shirt.

"I had an amazing time, thank you," he whispered and Miley shut her eyes, shaking her head.

"Of course you did, you got to hear my embarassing childhood."

"Well that and also your family is incredible too." His hand moved from her waist and ran through her long, brown curls. "Did you have a good time?"

"Until the emabrassment started."

Nick leaned in and placed a long, passionat kiss upon her sweet lips. "Maybe I'll accidently bump into you at the beach tomorrow. I have to go with Joe."

"Maybe," she smiled, moving her hands to the back of his neck and pulling him for a hug. "Goodnight," she whispered softly into his ear.

"Goodnight Mi."

--

**twitter & formspring; /nileylife :)**

**Peace, xx**


	13. Author Note

**A/N; Hey everyone :} I am so sorry that this isn't an update and it has been forever since I have went anywhere near this story. Basically, I don't think I will continue with this or with Temporary Home, because I have lost all inspiration :{ I just don't know how to continue ... But, if any of you have ideas, I will take them on board and try and finish the stories, but at this point I'm lacking and going to focus on the collab story I'm writing called The Betrayal on xdreamoutloud's profile and also on Tied Together With A Smile .. I would love it if you could check them out, review, favourite and whatever. But, yeah I'm sorry and everything. So, just PM, review or tweet me (/catchmex) if you have any ideas for this story, for my other stories or for future stories. I love fresh, outsider ideas and of course, I WILL credit you.**

**LOVE Y'ALL, xoxo**


	14. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note:**

**So, I'm really bad at this .. Starting a story, then loosing inspiration. Bad news is, I probably won't continue with this. But I'm so thankful for the support and I'm keeping it on the site in case one day I wake up and BAM. Inspiriation.**

**However ...**

**I have started a new story which I am loving. It's a collab with the beautiful Francheska. We started this about a month ago and I am in love with the chapters we have already written. Everything is planned out, so I know everything that's going to happen. So I would totally love it if you read and review and show us support? There might even be a sequel ;)**

**But, yeah .. I know it isn't Niley or Jemi, but we're putting a lot of work into this and we are so proud of what we have written so far and I know that you'll love the drama that's in it. **

**So, please please please check it out? It's called Broken Summer of Love and Betrayal. It's a big dramatic story. **

**And I'm sorry for not continuing, but keep reading my stories/one shots ... And if anyone has any stories they'd like me to check out, just PM me a link and I'd be more than happy to.**

**LOVE Y'ALL.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
